Seven Days
by EK
Summary: (COMPLETE) Kenshin travels seven days back in time, to stop Kaoru's death. No, it's not A/U. Daigoro from the filler arcs is also in the story. Mushy, angsty, a bit funny. Give it a try. ^_^
1. Default Chapter

Hello everybody! This is my second attempt at a long fanfic, and I've learned a thing or two from the other great fics here in the RK section.  
  
For this one, I'm using Daigoro, my favorite character from the second story arc of the RK filler season (Beni Aoi). If you don't remember or know him, he's the bookworm with glasses and a soft cap, with his nose always in a Jules Verne book (in original French, mind you!). The Kenshin-gumi helped his sensei and eventual father-in-law, and helped him get his girl.  
  
The story is inspired by the TV show Seven Days, but is not heavily based from it, like RK Titanic was. You see, I don't watch it too often. ^_^  
  
(slightly revised. Thanks Chiki for pointing out the inconsistency in tenses. I've fixed it. ^_^ ) .................  
  
It happened so quickly. Nothing made sense.  
  
Most especially to Kenshin.  
  
What went so wrong?  
  
It all happened 4 hours ago.  
  
Kenshin was walking beside the Ambassador of the United States to Japan, riding on a tall proud horse. It was supposed to be a grand parade. It was an honor to be handpicked by the Tokyo police, to be chief bodyguard to this most distinguished dignitary.  
  
He had just passed his friends. Sanosuke was shouting at him, and boasting that he knew the redhead beside the Ambassador personally. Yahiko was waving at him frantically.  
  
And beside Yahiko, was Kaoru, wearing a new kimono for the occasion, beaming with pride and wearing a wide smile. Her hair was tied back in a new indigo ribbon, her favorite color. She knew that Kenshin liked her with that color.  
  
Ah, it was great to be alive, Kenshin decided.  
  
But things started to turn for the worse.  
  
As Kenshin looked up at the house roofs, he noticed a man in black waiting in a tree, wearing a sinister look. As the entourage marched nearer and nearer the tree, he saw other similarly dressed men on the rooftops and highest windows of nearby buildings. 10 feet from the tree, Kenshin made out a pistol sticking out----and aiming at the Ambassador.  
  
"EVERYBODY, HEAD DOWN!"  
  
Shots rang through the air. Bullets ricocheted through the pavement. Kenshin was quick on his heels. He pulled the ambassador off the horse and covered him with his small body. More shots were fired, and civilians were killed. A few men and soldiers had fallen on the street. Kenshin was calm, but the Ambassador wass completely in shock. Then, silence.  
  
Kenshin helped the gaijin off the pavement, and reassured him in his most respectful Niponggo that he is secure. This was quickly translated, and the ambassador was much relieved to be protected by this little man.  
  
Kaoru, Yahiko, and Sanosuke were also very relieved to see the ambassador and their friend alive. They too had ducked with Kenshin's shout, and did not know what happened soon after that. Everyone else also rose up to their feet after the scary commotion, dusting themselves and thanking the heavens for keeping them safe.  
  
But Kaoru noticed one man suspiciously swerving in and out of the shaken crowd, himself unfazed for some reason. She found him working his way toward the front of the crowd, nearest the street and nearing the entourage. He had a menacing look about him. Also, Kaoru had a feeling that he was eyeing her redhead viciously. But she did not tell Sano or Yahiko. She did not want them to worry any more than she has.  
  
Kaoru was not mistaken. As Kenshin tried to talk to the ambassador, wearing his big happy smile, the man cocked a pistol just a few inches away from her. Then he raised it, and aimed at the gaijin.  
  
Kaoru found herself running pell-mell toward Kenshin. And with one swift movement, she pushed him in front of the ambassador and hugged him tightly in front of her, with her back to the crowd.  
  
BANG!  
  
The crowd ducked. A policemen fired straight and sure at the assassin, and killed him on the spot. Several shouts of terror were heard.  
  
A woman was face down on the pavement, a bullet through her back.  
  
Kenshin stands. He was unscathed. The ambassador was still alive. Pale from shock, but alive. But the woman....  
  
It can't be...it cannot be....  
  
Kenshin turned the woman to face him. It is true.  
  
He held her close to him, embracing her tightly, feeling the wound on her back, tears flowing down his cheeks. It was not possible.  
  
"It was foolish of you, Kaoru-dono....foolish....."  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko arrived at the speed of light. They too were appalled at their jo-chan, astounded at her decision, but admiring her supreme bravery. "Stupid Jo-chan!" Sano could only manage to say, turning his head away. A single tear managed to fall off an eye.  
  
She held his hand in hers weakly. She only manages to whisper to his ear, "I did what I could, Kenshin. It was great knowing you....and Kenshin.....I will always love you....."  
  
And with that, she was gone.  
  
That was four hours ago. Since then, Megumi confirmed that the bullet had penetrated her heart and directly caused her death. The body was cleaned and brought to the Kamiya dojo, to be buried tomorrow morning.  
  
And Kenshin...he was at a far-off, dark corner of the dojo. He was still wearing the bloodstained clothes. He had not eaten, or spoken, since then. No police officer could persuade him to speak as a witness, or to even mind them at all. None of his friends have ever seen his face so blank and lifeless. He let his tangled hair fall freely over his face, where salty tears have dried. The brightness of his eyes were replaced by a dullness none of his friends could fathom or penetrate. He was as if dead yet alive. He had seen the body. He still could not believe that it was his Kaoru-dono lying there so peacefully. It could not be...it cannot....  
  
Just then, their friend Daigoro came rushing through the door. He was panting hard, as if unused to such demands on his strength. His face was covered in sweat. In his hand were some papers, mostly full of his scribbles.  
  
Like everyone else, when he saw Kenshin, he stood in silence and took in the devastation of the killing on his friend. But he had to say what he came to say. He walked resolutely toward Kenshin.  
  
"Daigoro-san, do you know what you're doing?" Sanosuke asked, "Because, you know, we haven't gotten anything out of him for the last three hours, and we've tried everything we know!"  
  
Daigoro only nodded and kept walking. He eventually reached Kenshin, and kneeled in front of him.  
  
"Himura-san, can you hear me?" No response.  
  
"Himura-san, it's Daigoro, you do remember, don't you? I visited you just 2 days ago!" Nothing.  
  
Daigoro slowly but determinedly pushes Kenshin's shoulders to the wall and forcibly raised his head.  
  
"Himura-san, I know you hear me. Listen, Himura-san." He waves his papers in front of Kenshin's blank face. "Do you know what these are? These are my calculations, and my proofs, that time travel is actually possible."  
  
"Now just what kind of tomfoolery are you talking about, Daigoro?" Yahiko demands. Daigoro does not face him and continues to talk to an unresponsive Kenshin.  
  
"I am giving you hope, Himura-san! If my calculations are correct, I can send you back in time, to undo this. Himura-san, listen! Kaoru-san does not have to die, this does not have to happen, if you would only step back a few days and stop the assassination! Himura-san, do you understand what I am saying?"  
  
"That's just another of your fantastic stories, Daigoro!" Sanosuke sneers. "Time machine, heh! The stuff from your books, that's all!"  
  
"Definitely not, Sagara-san! It is tried and tested, by myself! Himura-san can change the past to settle the future!"  
  
He addresses Kenshin again. "Please believe me, Himura-san! I'm doing this for you! I have a debt to pay, and this is the way I know how! I have a time machine ready to take you back in time a few days, enough for you to undo the events of today, to change them so they would not happen! Himura- san, please!"  
  
But the dullness in Kenshin's eyes remained. Daigoro releases his hold on him, takes up his papers, and stands.  
  
"Well, I tried my best. I know that my ideas are too fantastic to believe, but I thought that Himura-san would be more objective and listen to me. It's a bad time; I should not have bothered."  
  
Daigoro starts to walk toward the door.  
  
But as he opens the screen door, he hears someone behind him.  
  
"Is it true, what you said, Daigoro-dono?"  
  
  
  
......................  
  
I'm sorry if this sounds too much like the Jinchuu arc version. ^_^ Suggestions are welcome, and thanks for reading and reviewing! 


	2. Delirium

Hi! It's me again. Usual disclaimers apply. Do any of you remember the name of Daigoro's girlfriend? I forget! Please tell me so I can add it in.  
  
Shall we get going?  
  
(revised for tenses...arrrgh....)  
  
..................  
  
"Is it true, what you said, Daigoro-dono?"  
  
It was mumbled from the far end of the dojo, just enough for Daigoro to hear. Even he was not sure if he heard correctly. The only man who could have spoken had not stirred from his place. Believing that his mind was playing tricks on him, Daigoro again faced the door.  
  
"Is is really possible?"  
  
"Not years back, or even months," Daigoro hazarded an answer, still facing the door. "But if only a few days back, it just might work."  
  
The dojo was silent again. Daigoro fixed his glasses and arranged his hat, and took two steps out the door.  
  
"Wait, Daigoro-dono."  
  
He stopped again, and this time looked behind him. Kenshin was now looking intently at Daigoro.  
  
"What are the chances that it might NOT work, Daigoro-dono?"  
  
"Very high, actually," Daigoro had to admit.  
  
Kenshin lowered his head again.  
  
"However, Himura-san, the odds are slightly more in our favor. We only intend to take you back a few days, and we plan to stop evil from occurring, and not to cause evil. We plan to save Kaoru-san-----isn't that enough reason for you, Himura-san?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"It is not like you will be a guinea pig for some wild experiment of mine, Himura-san. I personally have tried my equipment several times, without adverse effects. My wife will testify to that. Of course, it was only a difference of hours, up to 3 days, but I promise you that nothing will happen to you."  
  
"Quit trying, Daigoro, you've done what you can," Sanosuke patted him on the head and escorted him out the door. But Daigoro squirmed free of him, and kneeled again in front of Kenshin.  
  
"Himura-san, I beg you, please believe me and give me a chance to help you. I will come back here tomorrow, and I expect an answer from you. Not another blind stare. A solid answer. Favor me that much, Himura-san."  
  
With that, Daigoro resolutely walked out of the dojo and into the street.  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko again tried to get through to Kenshin after Daigoro left, but with no results. They left him there for the night. They understood, he had to be alone and settle it in his mind.  
  
Megumi arrived around 10 o'clock that evening, to check up on her friends, to help console. Most importantly, to see if Ken-san was still alright.  
  
It was good that she came. She found Kenshin, slumped on the floor of the dojo, having difficulty breathing, white as a sheet. His head was dangerously hot, his face was in a cold sweat. He was delirious already with fever.  
  
"Kaoru-dono....it was foolish of you....foolish....Kaoru.....dono...."  
  
"SANOSUKE! Get in here and HELP ME!" Megumi yelled. It sent Sanosuke running through the house as Yahiko tailed after him.  
  
"Take him to a bed, Sano," Megumi ordered. "Yahiko, cold water and cloths, hurry!"  
  
A million thoughts were running through Kenshin's mind.  
  
*****  
  
Kaoru-dono, Kaoru-dono, where are you? It's not you under that white sheet I saw, Kaoru-dono. It was foolish of you to do that, Kaoru-dono!  
  
No one will miss me when I am gone. I let myself be forgotten by time, remember, Kaoru? No will care if I die, no one. But you, Kaoru, people will remember you. Your happy smile, your cheerful manner, your brave soul.  
  
What will happen to Yahiko now, Kaoru? To Sanosuke?  
  
To me?  
  
I know I'm sick somehow. It's your fault, Kaoru. When I was like this, sad and lonely, thinking about the past, you would be ready with a warm blanket. If you found me asleep, you would just wrap it around me. Little that you knew, Kaoru, that most of the time I was not asleep. I just wanted to feel you wrap your arms over me as you held the blanket.  
  
Tonight there was no blanket. Just me, sad and lonely, thinking not about the past, but about the future. I would wander again, I suppose. Maybe I should. Try to forget about you. Impossible.  
  
If only I can get out of this hot feeling in my head. I miss you already, Kaoru. Someone's rough hands are pressing a cold towel to my face. Another person's gentle touch is feeling my pulse. Megumi, I guess. But Megumi is Megumi. She could never be to me like you are to me.  
  
Where are you, Kaoru-dono?  
  
"Right here, Kenshin!"  
  
Oro?  
  
"Kenshin, I'm here! Listen to me!"  
  
Where, Kaoru-dono?  
  
"In front of you, baka! Now listen!"  
  
Alright, Kaoru-dono, I'm listening.  
  
"I've talked to Kami-sama (God) over here, and he agrees to Daigoro's proposal."  
  
What are you saying, Kaoru-dono?  
  
"Kami-sama says that I came here a little too early. He tells me that life has better plans for me than to die and leave you so soon. We heard Daigoro's proposal here. He will allow you to travel back in time and change history."  
  
Are you serious, Kaoru-dono?  
  
"Yes, Kenshin! He'll even make sure that it happens smoothly. He is convinced that Daigoro can really do it, can really help you and me."  
  
Kami-sama would do that for sessha?  
  
"Well, he said he's been keeping track of you over the last 10 years, and he's quite happy with you."  
  
But what about you?  
  
"As soon as everything is settled on earth, I will leave Heaven and stay back in the dojo for good!"  
  
So, you mean to say that I should agree to Daigoro's fantastic idea to travel back in time?  
  
"Yes, that's what I mean. Do your best, Kenshin. I'll be waiting for you!"  
  
******  
  
"Ah, at last! The fever has broken!" Megumi heaved a sigh of relief. "Ken- san, you crazy boy, you gave me such a scare!" The boys who had kept a long vigil had just gone to bed, in the wee hours of the morning.  
  
Kenshin was still mumbling in his sleep, though. "Don't worry, Kaoru-dono. I'll do it."  
  
As the sun rose that morning, Kenshin found himself on what used to be Kaoru's futon, with Megumi asleep beside him, her head on a chair that held the water basin. Sanosuke and Yahiko were snoring not far away.  
  
He reached out for Megumi's hand and held it. It woke her up immediately.  
  
"Thank you very much, Megumi-dono. I would have liked to die from that fever last night, but I'm glad you did not let me."  
  
"It's nothing, Ken-san. What are friends for? You just rest up, alright? We'll take care of...the burial...ourselves."  
  
"Don't do anything yet, Megumi-dono. At least, not until Daigoro-dono comes here. I would appreciate a change of clothes, if that is alright with you, Megumi-dono."  
  
"But, Ken-san, you've just had an awful fever. I will FORBID you to go out today!"  
  
"It cannot be helped, I'm sorry. Now please, a change of clothing, and wait outside for Daigoro-dono."  
  
Within an hour, Daigoro came knocking. Kenshin was ready and waiting for him at the door. A sad but hopeful expression was now seen on his still pale thin face.  
  
"Himura-san! You're alright!"  
  
"Yes, and I have your answer........I will do it."  
  
But as soon as he said it, Kenshin felt the effects of last night's fever and began to feel dizzy and giddy. He leaned on Daigoro, who led him to the porch.  
  
"Are you sure about this, Himura-san?"  
  
"Kaoru-dono told me so."  
  
Then his eyes fell shut and he leaned his full weight on Daigoro.  
  
His eyes open again in Kaoru's futon, a worried Sanosuke and Daigoro peering over him.  
  
"Don't do this to me, Kenshin," Sanosuke warned. "The fox has gone to rest and won't be back for a while."  
  
"I'm alright, Sano," he reassured him. "Daigoro-dono, tell me about your machine. There is not much time left, yes?"  
  
"But I cannot send you back in time in this condition, Himura-san!"  
  
"I'm alright! And if it is true what you say, the longer I wait, the less chance there would be to save Kaoru-dono. So tell me what I have to know."  
  
"Well, if you say so, Himura-san....." and Daigoro began to tell him about his plan.  
  
  
  
..............  
  
You know that feeling when the story writes itself, without the writer having control over it? Well, that kinda happened in this chapter. Hope you like it anyway. I'll introduce the time machine next installment. Ja! 


	3. The time machine

A little more background on Daigoro. In the anime he was reading "From the Earth to the Moon", one of the less famous classics by Jules Verne. The Kenshin-gumi find Daigoro one day scribbling on the wall, seriously musing about the possibility of space travel. Kenshin was the only one who didn't think him crazy at the time.  
  
About Jules Verne, he's the author of "20,000 Leagues Under the Sea" and "Around the World in 80 Days". Lesser known books are "From the Earth to the Moon", "Journey to the Center of the Earth" and "The Time Machine". They were originally in French, then translated into English. He's one of the first authors to write believable science fiction stories. He was so good in his predictions that some of the gear he described, eventually became real inventions in the 20th century!  
  
Disclaimer: the fic won't be based on the show Seven Days, nor on the book or movie "The Time Machine". I haven't seen them, and I haven't read the book! ^_^  
  
(revised for tenses...past tense!.....past tense!....)  
  
..............  
  
"At the back of my house, I have constructed a simple mechanical device that could alter the time-space continuum for limited periods, carrying a single subject..."  
  
"In Japanese, please, Daigoro-dono."  
  
"Ahem! Put simply, I have back home a machine that can send one person back in time for a few days."  
  
"Why not years, for example?" Sanosuke asked.  
  
"I haven't worked out the parameters for sending a projectile through the time-space continuum for beyond the length of time of one quantum. So, for the time being, I have devised a stationary, rotatory machine that would do the job, still without exceeding one quantum."  
  
"In JAPANESE, Daigoro!"  
  
"For now I can't go that far back in time; the physics won't allow it. And I can't send a carriage, for example, hurtling into space. So I have a non- moving, but turning, contraption that would fit the purpose."  
  
"Thank you! We don't know what you know about this weird science stuff, so we'd appreciate it if you keep it simple!"  
  
"I'll remember, Sagara-san."  
  
Daigoro had laid out on the futon several of his diagrams and computations, scribbled in English, French, and Japanese. Kenshin was now sitting up in the futon, while Sanosuke was peering over the weird scribbles from the side of the bed. He explained his machine and its parts, gave a little background on how he created it. Every 10 seconds, he pointed at another piece of paper, and another scribble or drawing.  
  
"This is where you'll be seated," he pointed at the center of the contraption's diagram. "You'll be moving a few gears to set the timeframe, and I'll activate it from a control panel outside the machine. The device will rotate at 3 to 4 G's..."  
  
"3 to 4 what again, Daigoro-dono?"  
  
"Oh! The machine will rotate, and push you back in your chair until you feel 3 to 4 times normal gravity. Very uncomfortable, but it will be only for 30 seconds."  
  
"And won't this, um, time-traveling, affect the course of history, Daigoro- dono?"  
  
Daigoro sighed. "Himura-san, that's exactly the point! That's why you are going to do this!"  
  
"But what about the rest of the events in the world, Daigoro-dono?"  
  
"Oh, don't worry, Himura-san. Whatever events that you won't bother with back in the past, will not change."  
  
Daigoro gathered up his papers, then added, "However, if you pull this off correctly, Himura-san, nobody will remember the events of yesterday and today as you know it. Not even me. That's because they will not happen. Once everything is settled, only you will remember what might have been. Consider it a job well done. Do you still need to rest this morning, Himura- san?"  
  
Kenshin was still pale, and still a little dizzy, but he smiled and shook his head.  
  
"Take me to your house, Daigoro-dono. I only ask that Sano come with me."  
  
"Right behind you, Kenshin!" Sanosuke confidently told him.  
  
Soon Kenshin, Sanosuke, and Daigoro weaved their way through the busy Tokyo streets and alleys, until they reached Daigoro's house at one end of town. It was cheap, and rather spacious for the price, so he and his wife had no complaints.  
  
The front of the house held a receiving room, kept neat and tidy by Daigoro's pretty wife. The room next to it served as his office. It was filled with drafts, for translating French scientific journals and literary works into Japanese. The third room housed the kitchen and dining table.  
  
Then behind the house, in a well-made wooden shack, Daigoro kept his machines and contraptions. The little shack was strewn with papers, used pencils, half-open notebooks, and dog-eared books in three languages. Kenshin only smiled at the mess. Obviously a woman did not visit here often.  
  
"My wife comes by here once a week to sweep the floor, but that's all I allow her to do here. I would be so sorry to misplace one of my notes in the trash!"  
  
"That's one very considerate little lady you have, you know!" Sanosuke noted. Daigoro only blushed.  
  
"And what does she say to your time-traveling, Daigoro-dono?" Kenshin asked him.  
  
"She makes me promise not to do anything dangerous, and she begs me not to be hasty, but she knows it's something I have to do for myself," Daigoro smiled in response.  
  
Sounds a lot like Kaoru-dono, Kenshin thought. He remembered her visit in the middle of the night. It was not a delusion, he was convinced. Kaoru- dono did talk to me last night...  
  
"Himura-san, are you still alright?" Daigoro asked in concern. "You're beginning to look sick again. I can do this myself, Himura-san, you know. I just asked for your permission...."  
  
"No, no, Daigoro-dono. I'll do it. Kaoru-dono told me to." Daigoro did not comprehend Kenshin's last statement, but he nodded and walked deeper into his shack.  
  
At the center of the shack, stood Daigoro's time machine. It was not large and looming. It was rather like a small, roofless carriage, with wheels removed, surrounded by gears, knobs, and switches. Most were located in front of the carriage nearest its passenger, forming the predecessor of the dashboard. To one side was a table connected to the machine, also full of knobs and switches, which Daigoro called his control panel. He proceeded to explain to Kenshin what knobs to pull, what switches to press.  
  
"This one sets the day, this one the hour, and this one the minute that you want to go back to." He began. "And here it is displayed what day, hour and minute you came from." He pointed to a large red switch. "This one starts the rotation, so tell me first before you press it.  
  
Kenshin was getting dizzy again with all of Daigoro's instructions, but still he tried to understand and remember what to do. At any rate, if he was confused, Sanosuke was not even listening! "Let me see if I got it correctly, Daigoro-dono. These knobs set the time..."  
  
After a few more repetitions and clarifications, Daigoro was satisfied that everything was ready. Kenshin was told to step into the time machine.  
  
"How far back do I set it, Himura-san?"  
  
"One week from yesterday would be more than sufficient, I suppose, Daigoro- dono."  
  
"Very well. However, you should know that even I haven't tried going back that far...."  
  
"Don't worry. I believe in you, my friend."  
  
Daigoro did not reply. He set the knobs for 7 days into the past, and fixed the seatbelt for the passenger.  
  
"Again, I will remind you that my self from 7 days ago won't know about this trip. It's your decision to tell me or not. And if you pull this off right, Himura-san, none of your friends will notice that you stepped back in time. It will be your own secret to keep. It does not matter, though. What is important is..."  
  
"....that Kaoru will not die." Kenshin completed the sentence. "I'm ready, Daigoro-dono. Let's begin."  
  
Daigoro took his position at the control panel. Sanosuke stood behind him, away from danger.  
  
Kenshin activated the switch, and began the rotation.  
  
Out of the sides of the small carriage appeared two large rings, spinning in different directions, engulfing the carriage like a gyroscope. The spinning picked up speed, and soon the carriage itself was rotating as well.  
  
"1 G," Daigoro called out. Kenshin began to feel pressed to his chair. "2 Gs," and he is nailed to it. "3 Gs!" The spinning and rotating became furious, and sparks flew.  
  
"NOW!" He pressed a large button, and a huge flash of light filled the shack.  
  
As the light disappeared, the spinning and turning ground to a halt, and everything was once again back to normal.  
  
Except, the time machine's passenger was no longer there.  
  
"DAIGORO! What happened to Kenshin?! Where did he go?! Answer me!" A frightened Sanosuke shook Daigoro furiously.  
  
"Don't worry, don't worry, Sagara-san! It just means that we're successful! Kenshin got back in time 7 days!"  
  
"Why should I NOT worry, Daigoro? What do I tell Megumi and Yahiko when I get home? How do I explain that Kenshin went back in time, as you say?"  
  
"Sagara-san," Daigoro patted him on the back, "by the time you get back to the dojo, you and I will have forgotten everything that happened here, and Kaoru-san will be back in the dojo. That is, if Himura-san does it right."  
  
"IF Himura-san does it right! What kind of assurance is that?" Sanosuke demanded.  
  
"Oh, come on, Sagara-san. We know Himura-san better than that!"  
  
"I hope so...." Sanosuke can only worriedly reply.  
  
.................  
  
Somebody please give me the name of Daigoro's girlfriend! Hope you liked this installment. Until next time. Ja ne! 


	4. Tea and Tofu

Hello again! Thanks to everybody who read and reviewed! Please tell me how I can improve, I know I'm not as good as some writers over here, but then I've been here for only a few months. ^_^  
  
Kenshin has jumped the time-space continuum. Let's go!  
  
(more tense revision.....past progressive, past perfect, simple past, past emphatic.....)  
  
..................  
  
DAY ONE  
  
The time machine had stopped spinning. All was still in Daigoro's little shack. Kenshin heaved a sigh of relief. At least, he was very much alive. Daigoro was not kidding when he said 3 G was very uncomfortable.  
  
He looked around the shack for Daigoro and Sanosuke. They were gone. Maybe they left at the height of the rotation? He decided to look around.  
  
He walked back into the house and into the reception room. Whatever the case, he would wait for the guys there. He made himself comfortable by the table and waited.  
  
Soon Daigoro rushed by the room, carrying books and papers haphazardly. His glasses were askew, and he was bareheaded.  
  
"Oi, Himura-san! I didn't know you came for a visit! Please wait a bit while I get some tea for you."  
  
Visit? What was he talking about? Kenshin wondered. Is it REALLY possible that he...  
  
Daigoro returned with a little teapot and two cups.  
  
"Now, what can I do for you? Did you want anything translated? I'm sorry, but I have two books already in the works, so I'm kind of busy. If you're willing to wait a week, though, I might be ready..."  
  
"Oh, no, Daigoro-dono. But could you tell me what day it is today?"  
  
"Huh? It's October 1, Himura-san. I just asked my wife. Why do you ask?"  
  
October 1? Kenshin wondered again. This morning it was October 8, I swear I saw the calendar!  
  
So it IS true....  
  
"Daigoro-dono," Kenshin cautiously asked, "Do you still read those books of yours?"  
  
"Jules Verne's? Sure, sometimes, when I'm not as busy. Do you want to borrow one? I have them translated already..."  
  
"Daigoro-dono, do you believe in time travel?"  
  
Daigoro gave him a beaming smile. "Oh, YES! I can't believe you're asking me! I don't think I've told you guys at the Kamiya dojo yet, but I have this machine that takes me back in time, at least for a few days...want to have a look?"  
  
"Thank you, Daigoro-dono, but I've been to the back of your house, looking for you, and I've seen the machine. It looks like a carriage with a table beside it, yes?"  
  
"That's the one. Since I got busy I haven't been using it lately, but just last week I ran some tests. You should have seen the worry on my wife's face......"  
  
It IS true. Daigoro had been successful in sending Kenshin back seven days to the past.  
  
"Daigoro-dono," Kenshin interrupted, "are there adverse effects to stepping back in time?"  
  
"Personally, I have not encountered any problems," he reassured him. "But then, I never planned to change the course of history too much using the machine. I would guess that if the machine fell into the wrong hands, it might be used for evil. But while I have it, and once I have perfected it, I'll use it only to stop evil from happening."  
  
Don't worry, Daigoro-dono, my friend. Kenshin thought to himself. You're already helping me now, to stop evil from happening. I hope not to fail your trust in me.  
  
"That is wonderful to hear," That was the only thing Kenshin told him for now. "Thank you for tea, now I have to be going back.....to Kaoru- dono....."  
  
"You're welcome, Himura-san. Please tell her that we'll be visiting you folks in a few days, so she had better wait for us!"  
  
Kenshin nodded and walked out into the darkening Tokyo streets. Maa, why didn't Daigoro send me back earlier today? He thought. As it is, I now have to go straight back home, accomplishing nothing.  
  
He worked his way past the capital buildings, the police precinct, the market. Everything was normal. Everybody was finishing the day in his own way. Nothing was askew. He even saw Megumi locking up the Oguni clinic. They exchanged smiles and walked their separate ways.  
  
But he knew that he indeed stepped back in time. Meat was only sold on Mondays, and it was sold today, a Monday, October 1. It could not have been October 8. Meat had not arrived, Sanosuke told him, on the way to Daigoro's house. The vendors were afraid of further attacks on the streets, after the assassination attempt of October 7.  
  
And he heard the rumors.  
  
"Did you hear? The American ambassador is coming to Tokyo!"  
  
"There's going to be a grand parade on Sunday!"  
  
"Wow! I'm going to see a foreigner!"  
  
So the parade had not occurred yet, the ambassador was still on his way to Tokyo....and Kaoru was still alive......  
  
Kenshin was full of this assurance as he turned the corner and opened the door of the Kamiya dojo.  
  
Even here, everything was as normal as could be. Yahiko, good boy, had swept the front yard well, and was making his way to the kitchen. Sanosuke was nowhere here, so that meant he had gone back to his longhouse for dinner. And Kaoru....  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
  
A high-pitched shout pierced the air.  
  
"Where is the tofu?!"  
  
A red-faced girl, armed with a broom, was charging fast and straight toward Kenshin.  
  
He finally remembered. That Monday, October 1, Kaoru sent him out to buy tofu for dinner. But since he came from Daigoro's house, he did not pass the market center, and was not able to buy any.  
  
That is beside the point! Kenshin told himself. Kaoru-dono is here, Kaoru- dono is fine..  
  
Kaoru is alive.  
  
Another Kaoru flashed before him. One that wore a new kimono and an indigo ribbon, waving happily at him. One that suddenly rushed at him and held him tightly. The one that fell on to the pavement. The one that held his hand with her last breath. The one he saw, peaceful under a white sheet.  
  
Kenshin could restrain himself no longer.  
  
He drew the young woman close to him and embraced her. A few tears fell to one cheek. He ran his hands through her long and straight black hair. He felt the rustle of her kimono beside his yukata. He relished the warm breathing beside his face. And he touched the warm cheek next to his.  
  
He was not going to let go of her. To let go of her would mean that he would give her in again to danger. He was not going to let her die. He was not going to let her out of his sight again. He was not....  
  
SLAP!  
  
"How DARE you do that, Kenshin!" Kaoru scolded him suddenly. "First you don't bring me tofu, then you suddenly hug me and go over my hair and clothes! Hentai!"  
  
"Um, anou, I apologize, um Kaoru-dono." Kenshin blushingly replied. "It's just that, well, you see, I could not help it...you don't know what I know....."  
  
"Oh, sure! NOW you say that!" Kaoru turned her back on him and teased, "Just for that, no dinner for you, Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin only smiled. He was happy enough. Kaoru-dono was alive.  
  
It was now just a matter of keeping her alive.  
  
That night, Kenshin was sleeping restlessly, thinking about his strange day, wondering what he would do next, planning his next move. It was still so confusing.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono!"  
  
But it was not the Kaoru-dono of that afternoon, armed with a broom and a hard slap. It was again the Kaoru of that fateful day, wearing a beautiful new kimono. The angel of his delirium. He suddenly sat ramrod-straight in his futon. He realized the awful truth. It was still going to happen.  
  
"Oh, no...you are still in heaven, Kaoru-dono...."  
  
"Yes, unfortunately. But, don't you see, your trip to the past went by so smoothly. Now, everything is up to you."  
  
"But what do I do now, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
The angel before him shrugged. "How should I know? You're the one with connections to the police, and you're the one with the brains. You'll think of something."  
  
"Not much of a consolation, Kaoru-dono."  
  
"Don't worry. I'll try to be with you for as long as possible. Time and space are not a concern for angels. For now, don't worry about me, but think about the me there in the dojo with you tonight."  
  
The vision of Kaoru disappeared.  
  
The one on earth quietly opened the door to Kenshin's room and peered in.  
  
"Kenshin, who were you talking to just now?"  
  
Kenshin looked at her sleepy face for a long while, as if reminding himself of the reality of THIS Kaoru, and gave her a big smile.  
  
"I was talking to you."  
  
  
  
........................  
  
Sorry, I'm not particularly good with romantic mush. ^_^ But I hope you liked what you got. See ya! 


	5. Eggs and a blanket

Hello one and all! My mother is getting mad at me for always sitting in front of the computer and typing this. ^_^ I don't know how to explain away typing fanfics. Oh, well. Shall we continue?  
  
(revised for tenses...but not much. I'm getting the hang of it....)  
  
..................  
  
DAY TWO  
  
Kenshin woke up, still worried. He was not able to sleep well. What was he supposed to do next?!  
  
This much he knew, though. That Tuesday, October 2, Chief Uramura came by the dojo. He had asked-----begged is a better word-----that Kenshin be the chief bodyguard for the American ambassador. He had agreed without question. He was not required to draw a sword. All that was asked of him was to use his superior eyes and ears, and to ensure the ambassador's safety during the parade. The chief told him that he was just being used as a deterrent and a precaution. They didn't really expect any trouble from any group.  
  
But now he saw what he did not see before. The job took him out of the dojo the day before the parade, for the whole day. Then, during the parade itself, Kenshin would see his friends only once. And when he did see them, they were too far away for him to protect personally.  
  
Saitou could do this job as well as I can, Kenshin mused. He has the same sword skills and instincts as I do, doesn't he? Why can't he do it?  
  
"But Saitou-san doesn't have your concern for people, Kenshin!" his guardian angel interjected. "If you were to stay beside me during the parade, and Saitou be the chief bodyguard, there is a pretty good chance that the Ambassador will die. Now that is a scarier problem, don't you think, Kenshin?"  
  
Point well taken, Kaoru-dono, Kenshin replied to his angel.  
  
But what do I do now?  
  
"Get your breakfast, Kenshin!" Kaoru called from the kitchen.  
  
Breakfast. Good. I'll start with that, Kenshin decided. I can worry later.  
  
Despite all the horrible things that could be said about Kaoru's cooking, she cooked sunny-side eggs decently. It's her scrambled eggs that leave something to be desired. Thus, the three tenants of the Kamiya dojo ate quite happily.  
  
But Kaoru was a little bit concerned about Kenshin.  
  
"My poor Kenshin," she crooned, "you didn't sleep well last night, I see. Tell us, what's bothering you?"  
  
Kenshin did not know exactly what to reply, so he kept quiet and looked intently at his eggs.  
  
"About Sano? The dojo? Is it about me?"  
  
You have NO idea how much it's about you, Kaoru-dono, Kenshin replied in his head. Both of you, the you in front of me and the you appearing to me at night. I want to keep you here, on earth, with me, cooking sunny-side eggs once in a while, quietly interrogating me....  
  
"Kenshin, you haven't answered me!" Kaoru warned with mock impatience.  
  
"Oh!" and he smiled. "It's nothing. The faucet was leaking last night, I think, and it kept me up."  
  
"Really? I'll take a look at it after breakfast. Now eat up, will you!" With that, Kaoru plopped another egg over his bowl of rice.  
  
After breakfast, unable to think of anything else to do except worry, he walked slowly inside the practice area. He let himself drop to the floor, leaned on the wall, and sat where he sat dejected and alone, hours after the murder.  
  
He looked around. He remembered.  
  
*******  
  
The body was placed in the opposite room, my room. They covered it in a white sheet. Kaoru-dono lay peacefully, as if in sleep. An eternal sleep.  
  
Over at that corner to the right, Yahiko tried to hold back his tears. Not for himself, but more for me, I know. He wanted to keep a brave face, like it would help keep a brave face in me. Here beside me, Sanosuke kept talking and talking. He sometimes even shook me hard. I didn't care then what he did to me. I didn't care about anything.  
  
Here, too, Daigoro came. He pushed me to the wall, told me about a time machine. I didn't have the slightest idea what a time machine was. I didn't care. I was desperate. I wanted my Kaoru back. If I had to climb to Heaven or go down to Hell to do it, I would. Going back in time was about as fantastic as those two notions, so I asked.  
  
But he said chances were high that it would not work. What was the use, then? So I fell again to the depths of despair. I was not going to have you back, Kaoru.  
  
Then you came, sometime in the night, that terrible night. You got my hope back, you restored my desire to live. You told me to do what Daigoro wanted, so I did. He got me here. But what now, Kaoru? What now?  
  
Thank you for the blanket, Kaoru-dono. For a guardian angel, you feel much too warm, wrapping your arms around me as you wrapped the blanket, like in the old days. I can feel your gentle breath close to mine. Are you also actually stroking my messy hair? I'm not sure anymore if I'm asleep or I'm awake. Maybe I'm somewhere in between. What does it matter.  
  
You are here with me. And I promise you, I'll keep it that way.  
  
*********  
  
"Kenshin, wake up, Kenshin," Kaoru shook him gently. "You've slept past lunch already, and the chief is here to see you. Maa, how can you stay here? It's much too cool here for anything other than kendo practice!"  
  
Kenshin gave a yawn, rubbed his eyes, and looked at his clothes if they were still presentable to the chief. He found himself lying on the floor. And he realized that the floor of the practice area was cool to the touch. Then he felt something warm surrounding him. It was one of Kaoru's blankets.  
  
Yes, if it weren't for Megumi ----and that Kaoru---- coming over that night, he could have died in the dojo, shivering without a blanket, from the cold of the night and the chill in his heart.  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru-dono, and thank you for the blanket. Let's go see the chief."  
  
Chief Uramura had patiently waited for him in the living room. Upon seeing him, Kenshin paled considerably. This scene again. It was happening again. Should he say yes, or should he say no?  
  
"Something wrong, Kenshin? You look pale." Kaoru asked in concern.  
  
"N-n-nothing, Kaoru-dono. What brings you here before us, Uramura-dono?"  
  
"Let me get straight to the point," the chief began. "As you probably know, the American ambassador will make a tour of Tokyo this week, and this will be concluded by a parade through the city. This of course will require heightened security for the ambassador.."  
  
Kenshin nodded nervously.  
  
"Unfortunately, the police force will have its hands tied in controlling the populace during the parade. Not one single officer could be spared to personally protect the ambassador. Therefore, we are asking if YOU, sir, could be such a guard to the ambassador."  
  
"Are you absolutely sure that there is no one in the police force that could do it, Uramura-dono? Not even Inspector Fujita?" Kenshin asked, crossing his fingers, wishing that the chief had an answer.  
  
"Inspector Fujita will be working undercover that day. Right now, he's making sure that all possible militant groups are kept at bay during the parade."  
  
Oh, well, Kenshin sighed to himself. That's what Saitou does best, anyway.  
  
"If you are concerned, Himura-san, we are not asking you to draw your sword. We only want you to be ready to keep him safe from anything that might harm him. We know that you have the fastest eyes, keenest ears, and quickest reflexes in all of Tokyo, so we are asking if you could lend your expertise to us, just for one week. For the most part, you'll just be there to scare off anyone who tries to even get close to the Ambassador. I seriously doubt if you will do any fighting that day, and it would be better if we don't encounter any trouble."  
  
"But...but...what about Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin dared to ask the chief.  
  
"If you so desire, Himura-san, we could have your friends placed at the front, so they can have the best view of you and the parade. It's not like they could be killed, right? Any assassins would target the ambassador, Himura-san."  
  
"You don't know who Kaoru-dono is, Uramura-dono, and what she can do in a desperate situation," Kenshin replied bitterly.  
  
"What do you mean, Kenshin?" Even Kaoru did not understand. "Anyway, I don't see anything wrong to your accepting his offer." She turned greedily to the chief. "How much does he get out of this, if he accepts?"  
  
"A month's wages, my dear." the chief promised. "Being a bodyguard IS dangerous work, you realize, of course."  
  
No, Kaoru did not realize. But she thought of many ways a month's wages could be spent for food, improving the dojo, and some new clothes....  
  
"So agree already, Kenshin!" she prodded.  
  
"Well, you see, Kaoru-dono...." Kenshin faltered and stalled. What if it still happens? What if I can't protect you?  
  
"Everything will work out, Kenshin," his guardian angel reassured him. "More things can go wrong if you don't agree."  
  
The voices of the person and the angel merged into one.  
  
"Say yes, Kenshin!"  
  
"Are you sure about this, Kaoru-dono?" Kenshin asked one last time ---- to both of them.  
  
"Yes, I'm sure. Nothing will go wrong, Kenshin. Tell the chief you accept."  
  
He lowered his head in desperation. Kami-sama wills it. And Kaoru-dono wants it.  
  
"Alright, Uramura-dono. I accept."  
  
"The people of Japan will forever be grateful to you," the chief graciously responded.  
  
Never mind the people of Japan, Kenshin angrily thought. I've worked for the people of Japan for too long in my life! What about Kaoru-dono? What will happen to HER?!  
  
The Kaoru in front of him took his hand and patted it. "Don't you worry, Kenshin. I'll always be here for you. Nothing will happen on Sunday."  
  
I surely hope so, Kenshin replied in his confused mind. For your sake, Kaoru-dono.  
  
  
  
  
  
..................  
  
OK, I'm going to bed now. I hope you like it so far. By the way, when I say "guardian angel", it's the Kaoru up in heaven. Life is beautiful for me, so I can't do angst very well either. ^_^ Give me pointers so I could get better. Thanks to all the readers and reviewers! Until next time! 


	6. Pushover

Hello again! I'll reply to reviewer comments next installment. ^_^ Let's go!  
  
(more tense revisions.....arrrrrrgh!)  
  
...............  
  
DAY THREE  
  
"Today you suffer the consequences of your actions!"  
  
"Wait a minute, I can explain...."  
  
"Explain after the punishment has been served!"  
  
"But..but...."  
  
"NO BUTS!"  
  
Kaoru shoved two large baskets at Kenshin.  
  
"This basket," as she forcibly wrapped his hand on the handle, "is for not buying tofu last Monday. THIS basket," as she forced the other to his other hand, "is for having a go at me last Monday for no reason and without my permission." She took a deep breath, then thrust a long piece of paper into his hakama. "And if you don't buy everything on this list today, I'll make you sweep the house all by yourself this afternoon! Plus make dinner and do dishes!"  
  
"You forgot about the laundry, Kaoru-dono....." Kenshin meekly added.  
  
"No, I did not forget about the laundry," Kaoru answered, with a sly smile on her face. "But I figured that since you actually LIKE doing laundry, it would be punishment for me to keep you away from it!"  
  
This was NOT supposed to be happening, Kenshin reflected. October 3 was supposed to be just another ordinary day at home, doing laundry, sweeping the yard a bit, cooking dinner, but no dishes. Chief Uramura did not need him until tomorrow, when he would introduce Kenshin to the police contingent during the parade. Now he was being forced to go shopping in the middle of the week. And Wednesday was NOT a very good market day.  
  
Alright, Kaoru-dono up there, Kenshin asked, exactly what is this leading to?  
  
"I don't know yet, Kenshin, but Kami-sama says that He has something to show you."  
  
Oroooooo.  
  
Kenshin was a good little boy, and did his errands as requested by his somewhat cruel landlady. He bought the tofu, a LOT of vegetables, some fish, a new broom, some laundry soap, new sandals for Kaoru and himself, some new undershirts for Yahiko, some bath soap....  
  
"MAAA! Won't this list ever end?!" Kenshin complained. Yes, it was that long.  
  
He decided to take a short break from all the walking, and headed for the river. He planned to sit in the cool grass, maybe wade his feet in the cool water, too. Just for 30 minutes, he promised himself.  
  
He placed all the groceries beside him carefully, stretched out on the grass, and slowly drifted off to a nap, lulled by the nice afternoon breeze.  
  
He had not lain there for 5 minutes when he heard someone calling his name.  
  
"Kenshin! Kenshin!"  
  
"I promise, Kaoru-dono! I'll finish with the groceries by 3 o' clock!"  
  
"No, Kenshin, I'm your angel Kaoru! Look behind you and listen."  
  
"Oh, you women! You always order me around-----"  
  
"Women won't order you around if you weren't such a pushover-----"  
  
"Pushover! I'll show you who is a pushover------"  
  
"NO, don't argue with me here! Look behind you and listen."  
  
"Who's arguing with you, Kaoru-dono? I've had quite enough of your shopping lists------"  
  
"Stop talking to me and look behind you, Kenshin!"  
  
Pushover or not, Kenshin obeyed the angel. Two men were talking just above him, having stopped on the path. Evidently they had not noticed Kenshin down below, as they were talking without caution and with audible voices. Kenshin crouched beside the tall grass and began to crawl up closer to the men.  
  
"We know how you feel about foreigners in general, especially after they made your family bankrupt...." one of the men was saying, haughty with his words.  
  
"You know how I'd like to get my hands on them," the other man's face showed his deep anger.  
  
"And I know just the way you can help us, Sayama," the first man continued. "We have heard about your new position in the force....."  
  
Obviously the man called Sayama did not expect his position to be involved in the deal. "I'd like to keep it, though," he interrupted with some hesitation.  
  
"If you help us," the other man persuaded, moving closer to Sayama, "we can promise you that your family will be repaid the millions it lost. It will be part of our demands to this wretched government of ours if they want their stupid ambassador back!"  
  
The ambassador! They planned to kidnap, maybe even kill, the American ambassador!  
  
Kenshin inched even closer and took quick mental notes on the features of the two men. The one called Sayama was about as tall as Sanosuke. His face was of the forgettable type, if it were not for the large stitched scar on his forehead. His unnamed accomplice was shorter but more muscular, with a sinister face and bloodthirsty eyes.  
  
"What if I do not agree to help you? It won't be too much trouble for you to find another person like me, right?" Sayama asked his companion nervously.  
  
"That's just the trouble," he replied, and drew out a sword. "Unfortunately, you have had this conversation with me, so you would most probably go to the police with this information." He aligned the sharp blade to the other man's cheek. "Now, I won't want that to happen, yes? So I only have two options. It is either I slit your throat right here and now, or I sheath this sword as you give your word that you will do as we say."  
  
Scoundrel! Kenshin commented to himself. He placed his hands into position, ready to draw his sword.  
  
But the man named Sayama, sweating profusely, had relented.  
  
"I'll do as you say. You shall have your ambassador."  
  
"Good, good. You made a wise decision." His tormentor sheathed his sword and gave a hard pat on the back. "The first thing I want you to do is to check the ambassador's itinerary while he's here, so we can plan our moves. Then you will hear from me again on Friday, at this same place."  
  
Sayama only nodded. The men parted ways in different directions.  
  
Kenshin was breathing heavily. There was a real assassination attempt planned against the American ambassador. So October 7 was an organized undertaking, then. Kenshin ---- and Kaoru ----- only managed to prevent it in a nick of time. With its horrifying results.  
  
But he had no clue who would be the mastermind of such an attempt, and he did not know any of the two men he saw near the river. In other words, he had no leads except a conversation by the river.  
  
And beside him on the river, stood his guardian angel in the beautiful new kimono. She was still in Heaven. She would still die. He buried his face in his hands, not knowing what else to do or think.  
  
"What do I do now, Kaoru-dono? Someone is still bound to shoot you..."  
  
"You do the only thing you can do now, Kenshin."  
  
"What would that be, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Finish the shopping and get back to the dojo!"  
  
Of all the things she had to say....but then, this was still Kaoru talking, heavenly or otherwise.....  
  
"I suppose, I can argue with you now-------"  
  
"Save it for the me back home." The angel gave him a smile and dematerialized.  
  
Kenshin let out a sigh and trudged back to the market.  
  
It was 5 o'clock before he managed to get home, tired of body and concerned of mind.  
  
As Kaoru checked the groceries against the long list, Kenshin kept looking at her.  
  
He admired everything about her. The neat ponytail, the little ribbon that tied it back, the yellow kimono dusty from sweeping, the white tabi that covered her little nimble feet, the quick wit counting out his expenses, the funny little smile she had always ready for him. He had to admit, he liked being a pushover to this aggressive little woman.  
  
"Stop ogling, Kenshin!" Kaoru blushingly reprimanded him. "See, you forgot to buy new rope for the well!"  
  
"My sincerest apologies, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin kneels and bows low to the dojo floor, a silly grin on his face.  
  
"But that's all you forgot, so I'm just letting you cook dinner tonight. I already swept through the house."  
  
Kenshin proceeded to the kitchen without a word.  
  
His mind was not on the carrots or cabbages he chopped. It was on the conversation he overheard that afternoon. But no matter how he racked his brain, he could not think of any leads. He would think about it more tomorrow, when he was at the police office.  
  
This much he understood, however. He had to act, and he had to act as soon as possible.  
  
  
  
  
  
...............  
  
Kenshin IS rather a pushover, so I let him fight the girl for once, just for a little bit. Sorry it's not too good. I was sleepy when I did it. ^_^ Until next time! 


	7. Insufficient Evidence

OK, as promised, review responses!  
  
Chiki-san, Thanks for having me in your faves list! Thanks for being so enthusiastic about the fic! And thanks for telling me that I'm not alone with the fanfic writer blues. I don't deserve the honor, you're a better writer! ^_^ I do better work in the dialogue style, but you write in the description style, the way I'd like to. I'm sorry you didn't understand Commercial Life too much. That's OK.  
  
Keiko-san, I'm sorry for all the tense mistakes. It's rather ironic, you know, since I check student papers for tense mistakes as a part-time job. Argh, my fics are their revenge on me. ^_^ I guess the outside-reader position helps, but I don't have one right now, unfortunately. I do tell myself now to keep to the past tense, and I hope to do better.  
  
Sky Fire, thanks for the enthusiasm. Get me a root beer, too, OK? ^_^  
  
Crystal-san, my kababayan, thanks for coming back, and coming back, and coming back!  
  
Naomi-san, thanks for reviewing. Nice fics at your site! Sorry, I haven't signed the GB yet. ^_^  
  
Nena-san, thanks for reviewing, and I hope you're still enjoying what you're getting.  
  
I'm writing fast, while the concept is still in my head, and before other more important things have to bother me.  
  
That's a long intro. Let's go!  
  
..................  
  
DAY FOUR  
  
"Troops, this is Himura Kenshin. He is the assigned guard, directly responsible for the American ambassador."  
  
Kenshin bowed to the police force, which stood before him. Beside Kenshin stood Chief Uramura. The chief continued.  
  
"While he is directly under my command, understand that I consider Himura- san more as a friend than a subordinate. Therefore, I will ask all of you to treat him as you would treat me. I will also ask you to follow any and all of his instructions, because I trust his judgment implicitly. Is that understood?"  
  
"Yes, Sir!" the force unanimously responded.  
  
"Disperse!" the chief ordered.  
  
So far, so good. It was as Kenshin remembered October 4. He recalled that he was very impressed with the Tokyo police that day. He even felt confident of the ambassador's safety, aside from the personal protection he would provide, of course.  
  
As Chief Uramura and Kenshin mingled among the troops, the chief stopped every so often to introduce him to valuable men among the force. Among them, Kenshin was introduced to the head of intelligence --- who was incidentally Fujita Goro --- and to the head of the parade.  
  
But as he bowed before the tall commander, Kenshin looked up in shock. The man had a large scar across his forehead.  
  
"Himura-san, this is Commander Sayama Hiruki." The commander politely bowed before Kenshin.  
  
Sayama! The man at the river! The man with a scar on the forehead! Threatened with his life to help kill the ambassador!  
  
"Uramura-dono, are you certain that Sayama-dono is head of the parade?" Kenshin had to make sure that he heard right.  
  
"Yes, Himura-san, he is," the chief confirmed. "We're rather lucky to have him, actually. He's one of the best bodyguards and policemen in Japan, and he was just recently transferred to Tokyo."  
  
"W-w-what are his credentials, Uramura-dono?" Kenshin asked, placing one hand on his sword imperceptibly.  
  
"Astounding credentials," the chief assured him. Sayama lifted his chest a little higher. Kenshin tensed even more. "He has stopped no less than 10 riots, arrested 100 people, solved 50 cases by himself. And there is more..."  
  
"That would be quite enough, chief," Kenshin concluded. He nodded to Sayama. "It is an honor to know you, Sayama-dono."  
  
It was an honor, Kenshin fumed angrily to himself. It was not a pleasure knowing you, Sayama. I have no idea what you are planning to do during the parade, but I will NOT let you do it! Not while I am alive!  
  
"Begging your pardon, Uramura-dono," Kenshin bowed to the chief, "but I have to see Fujita-dono."  
  
The chief gave him leave, and talked to Sayama. Kenshin walked away and made his way to Saitou's office.  
  
When Kenshin knocked, Saitou's voice was heard from inside, curtly ordering him to "Enter!"  
  
Kenshin entered a meticulously organized office. Books were arranged well in a bookcase near the window. The floor was newly swept, and kept clean. Papers were filed neatly to the side of a clean table. An inkwell with a fountain pen stood at the opposite end of the table. And behind the table, writing a report, sat Saitou.  
  
He sat in the chair in front of him and waited to be acknowledged.  
  
He had to wait a full five minutes.  
  
"What do you want, Battousai?" Saitou then asked without looking up from his work.  
  
Kenshin got straight to the point, and said it seriously. "I want you to remove Sayama-dono as head of the parade."  
  
"And why would I do that?"  
  
"Because he is an accomplice to an attempt to assassinate the ambassador!"  
  
It was only then that Saitou looked up and looked at Kenshin. "Talk."  
  
Kenshin related to Saitou what he overheard at the river as accurately as possible. He included his description of the two men.  
  
"Insufficient evidence." That was all Saitou commented.  
  
Kenshin's eyes turned from violet to gold. The blood rose to his head. "What do you mean, insufficient evidence?!"  
  
Saitou began writing his report again. "There is not enough proof in what you said, to convince me that Sayama will help assassinate the ambassador. Besides, I have only your word to go by."  
  
"You do not understand, Saitou. If you do not get Sayama off the parade, as assassination will occur...."  
  
"Where is your proof, Battousai?"  
  
It was the last straw. In a second Kenshin swung to Saitou's half of the table, and furiously grabbed his collar, held it tightly in his right fist, until his face was only inches away from Kenshin's.  
  
"Understand this, Saitou!" he shouted at him passionately, desperately. "If you do not do anything, a shooting will take place during the parade. Civilians and officers will die! Many more will be injured! And the ambassador will only barely escape with his life.......because Kaoru will take a bullet to her back and die!! Now GET SAYAMA OFF THE PARADE!"  
  
"Impressive." Saitou was unfazed by Kenshin's spectacular display of emotion. "How do you know all that?"  
  
Suddenly Kenshin found himself with nothing to say. He released his hold on Saitou's collar. "I can't tell you. Even if I did you would not understand."  
  
"Try me." Saitou dared him, as he flattened out the creases to his uniform.  
  
Kenshin's eyes returned to their usual violet. He sighed, and took the dare. "I've seen it all happen, in the future. I've went back in time, to ensure that it does not happen. I don't care if you believe me or not. I promised that I will not allow Kaoru to die. Are you going to help me? Get Sayama-dono off the parade."  
  
Saitou continued to write his report for two agonizing minutes. Then, he answered.  
  
"No, I will not help you."  
  
Kenshin lowered his head in defeat.  
  
"I do not care about your woman. I do not care about Sayama's alliances. And the only time I know is the present. Until you give more evidence of your claims, I cannot help you, Battousai."  
  
The former Battousai suddenly laughed an insane, dejected laugh.  
  
"You're right, Saitou. Who was I to expect anything from you? Kaoru-dono will die, she will die, because I have 'insufficient evidence'. The parade will go on as usual, and people will die, because I have 'insufficient evidence'! If Saitou will not listen to me, who else will? Chief Uramura? Not likely!"  
  
He walked out the door. He continued to talk like a half-crazed fool. "My time-travel is gone to waste. No one will even know I tried. Oh, yes! Saitou will, but he does not believe me, like everyone else will not believe me if they heard. Thank you for your time in the present, Saitou! I'll see you tomorrow morning.....Uramura-dono told me to come by and meet the ambassador...."  
  
"You're losing it, Battousai!" Saitou called after him. That was all.  
  
The guardian angel grew more anxious about Kenshin.  
  
"Kenshin, why did you do that?" she asked kindly.  
  
"Why?" he snapped aloud and angrily, as he walked home alone from the precinct. "Why do you even ask? Don't you want to be saved, after all, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
"Calm down, Kenshin. There are two more days before the parade," the angel soothed his wrath. "A lot of things can still be done in two days."  
  
"You're right, Kaoru-dono," Kenshin agreed sadly, "In two days, Sayama-dono can plan out how to carry on the assassination, and report to a superior by the river."  
  
"No, that's not what I meant. YOU can still do a lot in two days."  
  
Kenshin did not reply, and kept silence until he reached the dojo.  
  
Kaoru was waiting by the door to welcome him, but he only brushed her off without a word. He could not allow himself to get close to the woman he could no longer save from death.  
  
He walked without thinking, back to the practice area, back to its far end, and allowed himself to slump again to the floor.  
  
"Let this horrible memory die with me. Kaoru will die, and I can do nothing about it! Nothing! Kaoru is not for me to save. Not for me to save...."  
  
Kenshin did not realize that he could actually be heard by the Kaoru in this world. He went on mumbling sorrowfully about Kaoru......she will die, and I can't stop it......I can't......Daigoro-dono's efforts are wasted on me.....she will die.........  
  
"No, she will not."  
  
And Kaoru wrapped her arms around her distraught redhead.  
  
"I don't know why you keep talking about me dying, Kenshin, and why you can't stop it. I don't WANT to know. But I will not die ahead of you, Kenshin. And whatever it is that you keep saying, I believe that you CAN stop it and save me."  
  
"You don't understand......Kaoru.....you don't.....know what I know....you did not see what I saw........"  
  
"I do not have to, Kenshin. I believe in you. That is all that I have to understand. I know that you never go back on your word. That is all I have to know. And I see a man who has been through trials I cannot even imagine, yet manages to live every day in new hope. That is all I need to see."  
  
She felt Kenshin calm down considerably. He returned her embrace with tearful eyes that she did not see.  
  
"I will keep you alive, Kaoru-dono, I swear I will......"  
  
"No more words, my friend. No more words. I have all that I need. Now let's go to bed."  
  
  
  
....................  
  
This time I hope all of the verbs that should be in the past tense, are in the past tense. ^_^ That was hard to write. I am sending poor Kenshin into a roller-coaster of emotions, pity the redhead. ^_^ Thank you again for the reviews, keep 'em coming! I never liked the notion of keeping the fic still for a while to collect reviews, but I still like getting reviews like everyone else. Until next time! 


	8. Bad Dreams

Hello! After this installment, please wait a few days for the next one. I just realized last night that my finals project is harder than I first thought, so I'm focusing on that over the weekend until Tuesday. Keiko- san, no problem. I needed that, anyhow! Chiki-san, I'll try to be continually worthy of your enthusiasm. ^_^  
  
Ikimasho? Shall we go? I will apologize for the long read this installment. You do have to wonder how Kaoru is taking all of this!  
  
...................  
  
DAY FIVE  
  
Midnight. Kaoru had a hard time falling asleep. She did not know why. Maybe it was because it was colder than usual. Maybe it was Kenshin.  
  
Kenshin!  
  
Something or someone had fallen to the practice area floor with a loud thud. SomeONE, definitely. Kaoru grabbed her blanket and ran.  
  
How did he get back there? She wondered. She went with him to his room, confused and agitated as he was. He must have woken up in the middle of the night, and went back. She did not understand why he kept going back there this week, always sat at the far end of the practice area, despondent and alone, remembering thoughts too devastating to tell her.  
  
He was there, all right. Hunched on the floor, shivering uncontrollably. He was mumbling again.  
  
"It was foolish of you......Kaoru-dono.....foolish......"  
  
Not that again, Kaoru worried. But he was asleep, fast asleep, deep in his nightmare----whatever it was.  
  
"Are you serious, Kaoru-dono?........Kami-sama would do that for sessha?........"  
  
She quickly wrapped the blanket around him. The midnight air had made the dojo unbearably cold already. With a great effort she placed his back to the wall, so he could face her. She felt his head. No fever, good. And he had stopped shivering.  
  
"Thank you for the blanket, Kaoru-dono...."  
  
"You're welcome," she replied, but she saw that he was too far in his mind to hear.  
  
"......just my imagination......"  
  
"No, it isn't, Kenshin!" she again replied.  
  
"......You're gone....Kaoru. You've left me alone......someone else's blanket....Megumi...."  
  
"No, it isn't, and no, I haven't left you," she answered the restless Kenshin. She shook him a little, tried to wake him.  
  
She held his face in both her hands.  
  
"Kenshin, I don't know if you hear me or not. I must be crazy talking to a sleeping man. But I don't know what else to do with you, Kenshin!" She held her face in front of his, eyes still closed and mouth still murmuring. "Listen, Kenshin in there! I'm here, and I'm alive. I will NOT die on you. So stop worrying about me, and forget that nightmare of yours. It will not happen, Kenshin, it will not happen."  
  
Involuntarily or still dreaming, he held out his hands and reached for Kaoru. Feeling her shoulders, he drew her nearer to him, and hugged her tightly.  
  
"So real.....and so warm.....you're not the angel from that night.....you are...."  
  
"Your Kaoru-dono, Kenshin, one and only," and she hugged him back. She looked at his eyes, but he was still definitely asleep. She tried to raise him up. "Come, Kenshin, I'll take you back to bed."  
  
He stood up with her, still deep in the land of dreams, movement uncontrolled by thought. As he leaned on her, she walked him back to his room and laid him back in bed.  
  
Then she made a crucial decision.  
  
She placed the blanket on top of her disturbed rurouni, then squeezed herself beside him. She placed an arm across him, and leaned her head on his shoulder. He did not return her movements, did not make an effort to draw closer. She was not even sure if he knew she was there with him. But as he breathed more peacefully and he stopped murmuring his delirious words, it was enough for Kaoru.  
  
Thus, the night turned to day, with the crowing of the rooster-head.  
  
"OI! Now that's something you don't see everyday! Kenshin and Kaoru together in bed!"  
  
"ORO! I had nothing to do with it, Sano! I promise! I did not do anything to Kaoru-dono! I did not even know she slept here!"  
  
"You're one aggressive little lady, Master!" Yahiko piped in.  
  
"Why you---------I'll see that you do more practice blows than you can handle, Yahiko-CHAN!" Kaoru bellowed.  
  
"Don't you '-chan' me, Kaoru!" Yahiko retorted. But Kaoru did not fight back.  
  
Kenshin looked anxiously at Kaoru. "Exactly WHAT did happen, Kaoru-dono?"  
  
He did not remember a thing? Kaoru wondered in surprise. She only returned a smile. "Nothing, Kenshin. Bad dreams got to you, I guess."  
  
Sanosuke and Yahiko soon left the two alone, laughing at their blushing and shamed faces. Kenshin was unable to find any words to say about last night. "Kaoru-dono, I apologize for whatever happened last night, but for the life of me, I swear that I did not touch you-------"  
  
"You do not have to apologize for anything, Kenshin," she reassured him. "Only promise me not to worry about me anymore."  
  
"I can't do that."  
  
They both ate breakfast in silence, amidst hoots from Yahiko and Sanosuke. It was only after breakfast that Kenshin spoke. He simply asked Kaoru to come with him and meet the American ambassador that morning. Kaoru readily agreed.  
  
By nine o'clock, they were already at the police precinct. Kaoru wore her everyday kimono, but ensured that she wore it as neatly and as beautifully as possible. She wore her new indigo ribbon. Kenshin needed cheering up, and any small way helped. Kenshin also took it upon himself to wear a newer hakama, to look more presentable.  
  
They were right on schedule. Roughly half an hour after they arrived, the American ambassador appeared at the main hall, accompanied by an interpreter. He did not look imposing, he was not even tall, but as the only white man among natives, his presence created a sensation.  
  
The chief gave the order to salute, and the troops responded with commendable precision. Following protocol, the ambassador returned the salute. After giving the "at ease" order, Chief Uramura then introduced the ambassador to his official bodyguard. The redhaired young guard bowed respectfully. He formally introduced his friend wearing the yellow kimono. She too bowed politely and gave the ambassador a nervous smile.  
  
The bodyguard then bowed to his friend, explained that he had to do his duty, and left her with Chief Uramura. He then walked beside the ambassador as he did a formal inspection of the precinct.  
  
Two hours went by. Kaoru was not bored. She enjoyed seeing the precinct, the few times that she visited with the -gumi. There was order in chaos, and there was always the feeling that a lot of good was done between the four walls of the building.  
  
Eventually the bodyguard returned to her side, and begged her forgiveness, but he had to accompany the ambassador for lunch. He promised to be home by around 1 o'clock, as the ambassador would go back to the hotel after that. He had his own guards there.  
  
"Oh! I just remembered! Sorry, Kaoru-dono! Daigoro-dono said that he would come visit us! It would be probably today, so we have to get some food ready......" Kenshin apologetically recited.  
  
"Oh, don't worry! I'll buy some from Tae on the way home," she cheerfully replied. Then she made her way out of the precinct and back into the town square.  
  
Walking back to the dojo from the Akabeko, a basket filled with goodies under one arm, Kaoru passed by the river.  
  
From far away she saw two men, a tall one and a stocky one. She noticed as they exchanged a few words, and looked in her direction. The tall man hurriedly unfolded a large piece of paper, pointed out a few items on it, and quickly refolded the paper. He then gave it to the stocky man, who gave him a sound pat on the back and a sinister smile. They parted ways.  
  
As soon as they disappeared from her sight, she suddenly saw a large speck of red and white dash across the road and hide among the trees.  
  
Kenshin? Now what would he do here? And why be so secretive? She asked herself.  
  
She shrugged. Not my problem. Must be one of the things he has to do as a bodyguard. She continued on her way and ignored the little scene.  
  
Just in time! She literally knocked into an absentminded Daigoro, as he turned the corner to the dojo. In his left hand he carried a book and a few loose sheets of paper. He was accompanied by his pretty little wife.  
  
"Sorry about that, Daigoro-san," Kaoru apologized. "Kenshin told me you were coming. Let's have some lunch inside, shall we?"  
  
The offer was taken, and soon lunch was served in the practice area, to accommodate the two guests. Yahiko and Sanosuke of course were there, and munched greedily on tempura and sushi.  
  
Daigoro chatted happily about his translations and his increasing commissions. His wife just smiled and giggled, seeing her husband so energetic about discussing his work, that his hat was still on inside a house and his tempura was swinging half-eaten in the air as he gestured.  
  
Then he began talking about a time machine, an object that he claimed could send a person back in time. Kaoru nodded respectfully as Daigoro showed them diagram upon diagram, and constantly talked over their heads with his physics and theory of relativity and quantum leap. Yahiko and Sanosuke did not show such tact. They loudly guffawed at the notion. Go back in time to fix history?! You've been reading too many books! You should go out more! Breathe some fresh air! See more women!  
  
"SANOSUKE! How dare you say that! In front of his wife!" Kaoru reprimanded.  
  
"Don't bother, Kaoru-san," Daigoro reassured her. "I get that pretty often. I don't mind too much. It's not their invention, but mine. But whether they accept it or not, I'll prove that time travel is really possible! Very soon, I'll even be able to send another person back in time, not just me....."  
  
"Now who would agree to such a crazy, twisted plan?" Yahiko asked in between laughs.  
  
"I would."  
  
Kenshin had appeared at the door.  
  
Kaoru, Sanosuke, and Yahiko looked at him, aghast. They thought he would know better than that.  
  
"Himura-san, I'm glad you're finally here," Daigoro greeted him. "I'd like to speak to you alone, if you don't mind?"  
  
Kenshin nodded, and the two men went to the backyard. Kaoru followed them at a distance, and hid herself behind a bush.  
  
"I have a few questions, Himura-san," Daigoro began. "I've put two and two together, since you came to my house last Monday. I've gone to thinking. It's not very likely that you would hear about time travel from another person than myself, since everybody else thinks me crazy. But you asked me about it, like you knew what it was. And you said, when I saw you, that you had come from the back side of the house looking for me. So why did I not see you come in? Furthermore, I inspected my time machine last Tuesday, and I was very surprised to notice that it took some damage, obviously from recent use. Now, as I told you last Monday, I had not touched the machine the week before you visited. Then, there was your answer when you arrived today."  
  
Kenshin only nodded every so often while Daigoro made his speech. Kaoru behind the bush wondered where all of this was leading to, aside from the reason why she did not get any tofu last Monday.  
  
"So my first question to you is," Daigoro paused dramatically, "Did I send YOU back in time, Himura-san?"  
  
Kenshin remained silent for an eternity before he replied simply, "Yes."  
  
"How far back?"  
  
"Seven days, from October 8."  
  
"To do what?"  
  
"To stop an assassination."  
  
Daigoro remained speechless for a whole minute, as he tried to comprehend the deep meaning of those few words. Kaoru on her part did not understand what the two men were talking about.  
  
"So I was right....."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"But, this, assassination you mentioned, were you able to stop it so far?"  
  
Kenshin only shook his head. Daigoro did not press further, but he took out a small notebook from a pocket.  
  
"But what did you feel during the trip?"  
  
"You said something then about 3 Gs. Yes, it was uncomfortable. It pressed me to the chair like a vice. I saw a bright light, which disappeared as the machine stopped turning. But other than that, I am perfectly healthy and fine."  
  
"Thank you very much, Himura-san. It was very helpful information. One last question."  
  
He paused as he kept his notebook.  
  
"Do you regret what you did?"  
  
Kenshin thought about his answer. Kaoru remembered his fitful sleep last night. His words then still did not make sense, and it even got more confusing with this new, weird information about time travel and all. What assassination was he talking about? Why did he keep saying she will die, she will die, and he can't stop it? What did he know about the future?  
  
"Well, Himura-san? Do you regret what you did?"  
  
Kenshin turned his back to Daigoro and walked away slowly, as he replied.  
  
"I do not know yet."  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
.......................  
  
Thanks for reading this long piece. I'll be back in a few days. Wait for me, OK? ^_^ 


	9. Itinerary

Oh no! Moshiwake arimasen! (Bowing profusely and lowering self to floor) I am so sorry. I passed by a bookstore today, and I realized that I have been sorely mistaken. "The Time Machine" was written by H.G. Wells, who also wrote "The Invisible Man", "War of the Worlds" and "The Island of Dr. Moreau". Now it's quite impossible that Daigoro read it, since Mr. Wells got known as an author only around the 1940's. ^_^ But I'm this far into my story, and I'm not changing it any more for anything but tenses! And I still say that it's quite feasible that Daigoro think up such a fantastic thing as a time machine.  
  
If you've come here because of Chiki, thank her for liking this fic immensely. I still don't understand, especially considering that VAST difference between the quality of Seven Days and The Past is the Present (which I recommend in turn. It's in my faves list!). I still say she's the better writer. ^_^ Thank you always for the support.  
  
Naomi-san, I can definitely relate to you. It's even worse when you see the manga panels. My writing can show you how affected I still am by that initial reaction to the manga panels.  
  
Hi, Crystal and Nena! Glad you're back!  
  
Thanks for waiting. And thank you for the 20 reviews! This took several days to write. Let's go!  
  
..................  
  
DAY SIX  
  
With less than 24 hours before the fateful parade began, Kenshin was understandably uneasy. Yes, it helped that Daigoro now knew and understood. Still, he was alone with his secret, and unless Sayama Hiruki could be persuaded to stop the operation, his secret would still be a reality within the next 24 hours.  
  
Kenshin was indeed at the river yesterday afternoon, remembering the agreement between the men to meet on Friday. The paper that Sayama handed over to the stocky man, was the itinerary for Saturday and Sunday, along with a small sketch of the parade route. Sayama pointed out important pieces of information, noted valuable outposts. The sinister man beside him was impressed and gave him a hard thwap on the back. He had sped away to the nearby woods to catch where Sayama's accomplice would go next. Unfortunately, the man knew he was followed and took precautions. Kenshin lost him.  
  
Kenshin had been trying to use what influence he had in the police force to gain more information. All tracks ran cold. Saitou did not offer any new leads. He had tried the local newspapers and gossip grapevines. Nothing. Sayama's accomplice was part of a very secretive organization, one that took care of informants very effectively. The former Battousai admired the way this group was run and how it was trained, but he was getting nowhere fast, and time was running out.  
  
But he had a job to do, and do it he must.  
  
He rapped on the door of the ambassador's hotel room very early. Six o'clock in the morning, as a matter of fact. He slept lightly that night, still worried about Sayama and the ambassador. And Kaoru.  
  
As the ambassador was still asleep, Kenshin was allowed to look over the room, and to determine his safety while there. He judged the distance of the nearest building to the window, the possibilities of hiding a person behind objects in the room, the dangers of hiding a small hole for a pistol. So far, so good. Obviously Sayama only had control over the parade itself, and did not have a hand in his overall security. Thank you, Kami-sama.  
  
He commended the security team in the room for the good protection in general. He suggested a few changes here and there, taken from his experiences as the Hitokiri Battousai. He recalled the deterrents that he found then were hardest to break, and recommended these to the guards.  
  
Those were only a few words. He assessed that everything was in order. He took a chair in a corner of the receiving area and napped away the remaining hour that he had to wait for the ambassador.  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
"Kaoru-dono! What are you doing here?"  
  
"Keep quiet, Kenshin! Keep your head down and listen...."  
  
"Where have YOU been yesterday? Where were you midnight yesterday? Someone else came to me then...."  
  
"Mou, Kenshin! I didn't have to. You had the real me there with you the other night."  
  
"..........."  
  
"Now listen. Don't agree to anything that Sayama tells you. Even the most mundane little thing. You understand?"  
  
"You have not answered me, Kaoru-dono. What happened then?"  
  
"I told you, SHE was there with you. I mean, me, I mean------AAACK, I don't know what I mean! Now don't be so stubborn, my rurouni. Don't listen to Sayama! And wake up, the ambassador is stirring....."  
  
Kenshin quickly snapped to attention and ironed out creases.  
  
The ambassador appeared at the door of the bedroom, dressed in a sharp, brown Western suit and black shoes. His interpreter also wore a Western suit from the same expensive material. There was only a difference of a few inches between the heights of the ambassador and the interpreter, and the interpreter was only 4 inches taller than Kenshin. The ambassador greeted his bodyguard with a smile and a halting "Ohayou gozaimasu".  
  
The interpreter approached the bodyguard and briefly gave him the schedule for the day. They would visit major government offices, see the largest shrines, take a trip to the palace. They would take a respite for two hours, then attend a traditional Japanese play that evening. Kenshin listened attentively and carefully. Any threats to the ambassador's life may depend on his remembering the itinerary. He only wished it would change a bit, so the plans of the assassins would be foiled.  
  
The morning was uneventful, which to a bodyguard is a good thing. It meant that so far, the ambassador was safe, and that so far, Kenshin kept all his disturbed thoughts to himself. The palace was well-guarded, the government buildings were full of people and prevented an attack. The shrines were peaceful and deserted. While he had kept his wits about him the whole morning, he was relieved that it had all been in vain. Whatever Sayama's accomplices were planning, they did not attack today. Tomorrow. That would be another matter. Another matter.  
  
Lunch was wonderful, too. Upon the interpreter's suggestion, they ate at the most luxurious Japanese restaurant in Tokyo. Ah, if only I could get enough money out of this job to treat Kaoru-dono here, Kenshin dreamed.  
  
Kaoru-dono. I would bring her here. If she stays alive long enough.......  
  
"Something is troubling you, Himura-san?" the ambassador asked in English. Kenshin only understood that he was being addressed, so he waited for the translation, and slowly nodded. Then the ambassador again spoke in English to him.  
  
"He asks if it is about the little lady you brought along yesterday," the interpreter translated. He added himself, "Kamiya-san, yes?"  
  
"Yes, Kaoru-dono." Kenshin respectfully replied, looking at his lunch.  
  
The ambassador and the interpreter conferred for a few minutes, then looked at him again.  
  
"Himura-san," the interpreter asked, "how would you feel if I said, Kamiya- san can be with you at the parade tomorrow?"  
  
Kenshin looked at the two men like they were sent from Heaven. He stood up and bowed respectfully before the ambassador. "I shall be eternally grateful for your kindness, sir! Um, anou, sankyuu (thank you) de gozaru yo!" The ambassador understood the thank-you, and nodded with a big smile.  
  
Kenshin felt like a ton of bricks was removed from on top of his heart. Kaoru-dono would be close beside him. He could protect her as well. Like Kaoru-dono said, it will not happen. She will not die on him. Angel on earth or angel in heaven, he was not sure who said it. But she held his face in her hands and told him. It will not happen.  
  
After lunch, the party made their way back to the hotel for the well- deserved two-hour break.  
  
As Kenshin closed the door of the bedroom behind him, he found himself face to face with Commander Sayama Hiruki. He had waited at the hotel for them to return.  
  
"What do you want, Sayama-dono?" Kenshin asked, surprised at the harshness in his voice.  
  
Sayama spoke pleadingly, "I want your help, Himura-san. Help me eliminate the foreigners from this country."  
  
"Beginning with the American ambassador." He finished sternly. "Am I not right, Sayama-dono?"  
  
"How did you know?!" Sayama asked nervously. Then he composed himself. "That's correct. Himura-san, I've heard in the police force that you used to be allianced with the Isshinshishi. Do YOU want Japan to be overrun by these foreigners, who take away our businesses for their own selfish motives?"  
  
"I don't want that as much as you, Sayama-dono, but this is not the way to do it. I think that is why the ambassador is here."  
  
"I do not ask for much, Himura-san. I just want you to say a few words to the security during the parade. Say it's from you. Avoid a few areas where some people will be." He was already desperately pointing at a few key areas on a map.  
  
"But isn't that your job, Sayama-dono?"  
  
"My task was to organize the parade, ensure the peace and order of the populace. Guarding the ambassador is your job and Inspector Fujita's. You only have to add a few words to the guards, keep them from a few important places, and the operation will be a success."  
  
Kenshin remembered the guardian angel's words, and folded his arms. "No, Sayama-dono. Not this way."  
  
"Please, I beg you! They will KILL me if I do not kill him!"  
  
"Who will kill you?"  
  
Sayama sat in a nearby chair and leaned his head in his hands. "A faction to the west of the Ishinshishi, now a radical activist group. They heard about my family's problems with the gaijin and got me to help them...."  
  
"Your family.....?"  
  
"My family once had the most successful trading company in the ports of Tokyo. Everyone respected us and used our services. Until this gaijin came along. He used a few townspeople to spread maligning words about us, and soon business began to drop fast. We went bankrupt. I only got to the police force because a few relatives took it upon themselves to take care of my expenses while in the military academy. That's even the reason why I chose to join the police. To eventually get at the foreigners who stole our livelihood....."  
  
"But, Sayama-dono...."  
  
"And that is not where the irony ends. This foreigner, the ambassador, is a brother to that slanderer! I WILL have his life!"  
  
"But he's not the one who did you wrong...."  
  
"Stop trying to talk me out of it, Himura-san! Either he dies or I die. There is no other way!"  
  
"I WILL keep trying to talk you out of it, Sayama-dono. If you do this, more than one person will die, and you may be one of them...."  
  
Sayama waved his hand, and kept the map that he showed him back into a pocket. "It's no use talking to you. The operation will proceed whether you choose to help us or not. Maybe it's better that you know, anyway, so you can take the necessary precautions for yourself. I just do not know how you can live with yourself, knowing that you are no longer being a royalist patriot..."  
  
"You are not the first man to tell me that, Sayama-dono. Back out, before it is too late....."  
  
"It IS too late....sayonara, Himura-san. Tomorrow, then." And Sayama Hiruki exits the hotel room.  
  
The guardian angel materialized slowly in front of Kenshin. "You tried your best, Kenshin."  
  
"Those are the same words you used, right after I came from Saitou, Kaoru- dono," Kenshin replied bitterly. "Isn't there anything else? Any better assurance than that?!"  
  
"I'm sorry," she bowed her head. "But Kami-sama does not help me. He would not give any more information about the future. And tomorrow, Kami-sama forbids me to interfere at all.....What happens.....happens....."  
  
"Thank you for all the help, then, Kaoru-dono. I've failed you, I'm terribly sorry. I'll see you after a few years......"  
  
"Do not lose hope yet. Kami-sama wants to tell you this: 'Believe in your friends. Do not do this alone.' And from me, before I leave: I believe in you, Kenshin. I also have, and I always will."  
  
She wrapped her arms around Kenshin and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "Goodbye, Kenshin. Take care of Kaoru." And she was gone.  
  
Just then the interpreter appeared at the bedroom door. "Would you like some tea before we go, Himura-san?" Kenshin nodded but still looked concerned.  
  
"Kamiya-san again, hm? Don't worry too much about your friend, Himura-san. She looks to me like a rather capable young woman. I would admire and worry about her as much as you, if I knew her like you do."  
  
"Thank you, sir."  
  
"And wasn't Commander Sayama here just now?"  
  
"Yes, but he has left."  
  
"Alright. The ambassador is calling you in for tea."  
  
After tea, the three of them were escorted into a heavily gilded carriage and brought to the theater in the utmost style. Left and right the ambassador was greeted with bows and curtsies and wide smiles. Kenshin was kept busy, moving his eyes back and forth and up and down among the crowd. But danger wasn't to be found in the theater, either. The ambassador enjoyed a wonderful play. Kenshin, on the other hand, was miserable. He kept seeing suspicious characters in the shadows, behind the posts, around blind spots, on stage, smiling at the ambassador.  
  
If he was this worried tonight, how worried would he be tomorrow?  
  
He got home to the dojo a few minutes before midnight. Kaoru was waiting at the door. Kenshin gave her a sad smile.  
  
"Dress your best tomorrow, Kaoru-dono. The ambassador wants you to join the parade with me."  
  
"Really, Kenshin?! Such an honor! I'll wear that kimono I've been saving....and that ribbon you like so much!"  
  
That kimono......and that ribbon.......  
  
"And I'll make sure you wear your best clothes tomorrow, Kenshin!"  
  
Kaoru-dono. Always worrying about how I look......who will worry about me......after tomorrow?  
  
"You have that sad look on your face again, Kenshin," Kaoru smiled at him. "Tomorrow is a big day, I won't let you be sad tomorrow. I won't let you have bad dreams tonight."  
  
Out of one hand she showed him her blanket. "I'll stay at your room tonight. Separate futons this time, but you can keep the blanket."  
  
"Thank you, Kaoru-dono."  
  
10 hours were left before the fateful parade began.  
  
............  
  
Ah, sorry for the long read. ^_^ We're back to where we started, so pray that I pull it off right. Ja ne! 


	10. Nightmare

Long overdue disclaimer: Only this fic is mine. The only thing I got from the Seven Days TV show is a title and a vague concept, not much else. Watsuki owns the Kenshin-gumi, and Sony owns Daigoro. ^_^  
  
Aye, Naomi, aye! I agree with you! (Oh, you might wanna read "What Dreams May Come" by suiren, in my faves list. It's a fic based on that stuff. SAD stuff!) Sorry about that, Chiki, that verb got away. Sorry for the delay, Crystal. Don't die yet! This installment got finished a few days ago, but I can't get it just right (this is the most important installment after all), then I got kinda busy. Hi, kraci, kabayan! Hope you could check out Commercial Life too. ^_^  
  
Hold your breath folks. We've come full circle.  
  
.....................  
  
October 7  
  
It had not happened yet. Still, it did not make sense.  
  
Most especially to Kenshin.  
  
Why was it still happening? This parade, this awful parade?  
  
Why was he still getting up early, without waking Kaoru, peacefully asleep in a futon beside his, to make a final inspection?  
  
Why was he still walking out the door, away from Kaoru?  
  
WHY?  
  
Because he was Himura Kenshin, and Himura Kenshin never backed out on his word.  
  
He promised to keep Kaoru alive, and by Heaven he will keep his word. Until the last minute that he can.  
  
He found one of the policemen already inspecting the parade route, so he joined him. He trusted this man pretty well; the chief had spoken highly of him. He began to speak to him.  
  
"Listen and pay attention to everything I tell you while we walk. The ambassador's life may depend on it. Now see here...."  
  
Kenshin calmly pointed here and there, potential security breaches. As they approached the scene where Kenshin recalled the incident happened, he stopped walking, and made the policeman stop as well. "Keep a man on that roof, near that tree, beside that window," he pointed here and there with a shaking finger. "Place your best men at this point. Keep several sharpshooters on the ready. And please, I beg you," he entreated the man, "Keep a close eye on the ambassador and Kaoru-dono....."  
  
"No problem, sir," the policeman only replied. They continued to walk the rest of the parade route.  
  
After two hours, Kenshin was back at the Kamiya dojo, ready to fetch Kaoru and the boys.  
  
"Tadaima! (I'm home!) Where is everybody? Kaoru-dono! Where are you? Kaoru-- ------dono......"  
  
Kaoru appeared in front of the practice area. She was wearing a new kimono for the occasion, beaming with pride and wearing a wide smile. Her hair was tied back in a new indigo ribbon, her favorite color. She knew that Kenshin liked her with that color.  
  
Kenshin quaked in his socks. His knees shook. His face paled. His head spun. It was THAT new kimono, THAT new ribbon.  
  
He felt Kaoru prop him up. "Are you alright?"  
  
The memory of that day came back and slapped his face hard. He talked as if in a dream again. "It will happen....it will happen....she is not for me to save......not for me....."  
  
Kaoru knew that words would not help. She put a finger to his lips to quiet him, and wrapped an arm around his waist. She leaned her head above his heart, and held him silently for ten whole minutes.  
  
Then she slowly let go and offered her hand. "Come on. The ambassador is waiting for you."  
  
When Kenshin and Kaoru arrived at the designated start of the route, people had begun to gather. The sidewalks had been cordoned off for the parade. Sayama was there, inspecting his troops, checking the cords, watching the other police, looking at Kenshin.  
  
Four horses were ready and waiting. The tallest and largest one went to the American ambassador. The three smaller ones were for the interpreter, Kenshin, and Kaoru. It was arranged that the ambassador be accompanied by his official bodyguard, and his interpreter be accompanied by Kamiya-san. It kept Kaoru from being directly in Kenshin's view, but it was better, much better, than the original arrangement.  
  
The band began to play and march up the avenue. It was followed by a troop of marching soldiers. The mayor and his wife rode by on an open carriage, and waved to the happy crowd. A few more important government heads passed by as well. Then the American ambassador came into view. The crowd waved flags of Japan and the United States and cheered loudly.  
  
Kenshin looked behind for a few seconds. He was happy and relieved to see Kaoru, as she smiled at the crowd, waved joyfully, and relished the parade. How he wished and pleaded to the heavens that she would stay this way.  
  
The entourage had just passed Kenshin's friends. Sanosuke shouted at him, and boasted to bystanders that he knew the redhead beside the Ambassador personally. Yahiko was waving at him frantically.  
  
Unlike before, Kenshin turned white as a sheet, and moved his eyes back and forth across the crowd and through the buildings.  
  
The minutes were ticking closer, and the parade was inching closer, ever closer, to that fateful event.  
  
Kenshin got off the horse and began to walk. If he still had to do what he had to do, it was still a better position to do it in.  
  
He was not mistaken.  
  
The nightmare began again.  
  
As Kenshin looked up at the house roofs, he noticed a man in black waiting in a tree, wearing a sinister look. As the entourage marched nearer and nearer the tree, he saw other similarly dressed men on the rooftops and highest windows of nearby buildings. 10 feet from the tree, Kenshin made out a pistol sticking out----and aiming at the Ambassador.  
  
"EVERYBODY, HEAD DOWN!"  
  
Shots rang through the air. Bullets ricocheted through the pavement. Kenshin was quick on his heels. He pulled the ambassador off the horse and covered him with his small body. More shots were fired, and civilians were killed. A few men and soldiers had fallen on the street. Kenshin was calm, but the Ambassador was completely in shock. Then, silence.  
  
Kenshin helped the gaijin off the pavement, and reassured him in his most respectful Niponggo that he is secure. This was quickly translated, and the ambassador was much relieved to be protected by this little man.  
  
It was EXACTLY like the first time. His careful planning had failed.  
  
At least Kaoru was still alright and rather near him.......  
  
"AAAAAAAA!"  
  
KAORU-DONO!  
  
"Nobody move! Or the woman gets it!"  
  
Kenshin froze, standing in front of the ambassador.  
  
Sayama was holding his Kaoru-dono by the neck, and cocked a pistol at the side of her head. He had punched the interpreter straight through the cheek and let him fall of his horse. He pulled Kaoru off her small horse, and avoided her furious kicks and punches like a veteran.  
  
Now he recognized the man from the last time. He did not see him before; he only saw him after he fell on the street, shot by a policeman. This was the man Kaoru saw, that made her run to Kenshin, and forced her to act as a human shield.  
  
"My demands were simple yesterday, Himura-san. Now you've made them more complicated. Hand over the ambassador, or your little lady is no more. You cannot protect them both."  
  
"Kenshin," Kaoru weakly begged under Sayama's firm hold, "don't give in....stay with him....Kenshin...."  
  
"What a brave woman! But unless you comply, another brave soul becomes an angel!"  
  
Trust your friends, Kenshin! The message rang in Kenshin's ears. Trust your friends!  
  
The sound of twenty cocked pistols unexpectedly surrounded hostage and hostage-taker. "Lower your weapon, Sayama!" Of all people, it was Saitou who barked the order. "You are surrounded!"  
  
Kenshin looked at Saitou with much gratitude.  
  
"Stop staring at me like I was a hero," Saitou grunted at him. "Your statement simply connected with other evidence. I still don't care about the raccoon woman."  
  
Nonetheless, Kenshin gave him a thankful smile.  
  
"I am not afraid of you!" Sayama shouted back, and tightened his hold on Kaoru. "I will make the foreigner pay for his crimes! Do as I say, or this woman dies!"  
  
"Daijobu, Himura-san," the ambassador said. Then in English, "I will comply. I did not understand what he said, but it seems that he wants me."  
  
"IIE!" Kenshin shouted for Sayama to hear. He spread out his arms to shield the ambassador even more.  
  
But he was at a loss what to do next. If he left the ambassador's side, he would be killed. But if he stayed with him, 7 days back into the past will have been in vain.  
  
He was abruptly tapped on the shoulder. It was Daigoro, cap and glasses askew, breathing hard after having run the length of the parade route.  
  
"You told me that I helped you get----back----to stop an assassination. Let me help you again. Leave the ambassador to me. I can speak English, and I will guard him with my life. Now go to Kaoru-san."  
  
Kenshin did not believe what he was hearing. He still stood frozen in front of the ambassador. But Daigoro cocked his hat and placed himself in Kenshin's position.  
  
"Hurry, Himura-san! GO!"  
  
Kenshin nodded his thanks. Step by step he inched closer to Sayama and his hostage. "Sayama-dono, this is not necessary..."  
  
"Just hand over the gaijin!" Sayama shouted, and pressed the pistol deeper into Kaoru's right temple. "He will die for his brother's crimes to our family!"  
  
The police surrounding them had not moved, for fear of harming both a woman and the American ambassador. But they had kept their pistols cocked and aimed at Sayama.  
  
"What is he talking about, Himura-san?" Daigoro asked in behalf of the ambassador.  
  
"It seems that the ambassador's brother got Sayama's family bankrupt, by using foreign tricks," Kenshin replied without turning his back on Sayama, still walking closer to him.  
  
Some hasty translation and discussion ensued, then Daigoro shouted back, "The ambassador's brother is already in jail in America for other illegal business deals. The ambassador also says that he is willing to give his family any compensation he considers necessary to repay the losses. He is ready to discuss it, once everyone is safe...."  
  
"He will pay with his life!" Sayama wildly replied. "We will stop foreign interference into this country, and I will start with him! Now don't make it any harder for yourself, Himura-san! One step closer and your little lady gets a bullet through her skull!"  
  
Kaoru bravely kept still, but beads of cold sweat spread all over her face. "Don't worry about me, Kenshin. Protect him....."  
  
"No, Kaoru-dono. I promised....." Kenshin called out, nailed to his position, fearful of reliving the past.  
  
A tall man in white quickly came at a run and stopped beside Kenshin. "Need a little help, pal? Lemme handle him, and you take care of jo-chan."  
  
Kenshin only looked at Sanosuke with comprehension.  
  
"On three..." Sanosuke directed. "One...two......THREE!"  
  
From the left Sanosuke charged, grabbed the pistol away from the hostage and gave Sayama a hard right hook. From the right Kenshin plucked Kaoru away from Sayama and carried her by the waist toward Daigoro in less than 10 seconds.  
  
But Sayama was too fast and too desperate for the two of them. He landed a straight punch at Sanosuke, gained control of his pistol.  
  
BANG!  
  
The crowd ducked. Several shouts of terror were heard. Two other shots were fired. A policeman just barely heard a man cry aloud, barely saw him fall head first and knock his head against the hard stone pavement.  
  
"KENSHIN!"  
  
Kaoru managed to catch herself in time. But Kenshin...he was not moving!  
  
Kaoru looked despairingly at her lifeless protector.  
  
"Oh, no," Daigoro groaned beside her. "7 days, to stop an assassination. I never thought that those 7 days would cost a life....."  
  
"It's not true, say it isn't," Sanosuke added. "He was alright only a few minutes ago------where the heck is Megumi?!"  
  
Yahiko was gone, running through the avenues, shouting for a doctor, yelling for Megumi. Sanosuke had forced him to stay put during the hostage situation. But as everyone was in a panic, only Yahiko had sense enough to run like the wind for a doctor.  
  
Kaoru felt blood from the fresh wound to his head. She cried at the unnaturally peaceful face, as if he was in another quiet dream.  
  
Himura Kenshin never backed out on his word. He will keep his word. Until the last minute he can.  
  
"Kenshin! Talk to me! It did not happen! You did save me....Kenshin!"  
  
Nothing.  
  
  
  
............  
  
If it tells you anything, I have one more installment before I end Seven Days. ^_^ I'm sorry to have to do this, but you have to wait a few days to know how it all ends. My apologies, and I hope you all come back one last time. 


	11. Sessha

And so we arrive to the end of our tale. I would like to thank all my loyal reviewers and readers. You kept me motivated to do well with the writing. Thanks for the honest criticism, I am a better writer because of it. This fic gave me some new insight into storywriting, how inspiration works with perspiration. I have you folks to thank for that. It was a grand 3 weeks writing this stuff.  
  
Final disclaimer. Nobuhiro Watsuki's unbelievable mind gave us the harrowing Jinchuu arc, which partly inspired this writing. Sony animated his awesome manga, which introduced me to it and got me hooked. I just BEG Sony to animate the Jinchuu arc decently. At any rate, Shueisha, Shonen Jump, and Sony have money on Rurouni Kenshin that I don't, so don't sue me. The story and characters depicted in this fanfic are fictitious. Any resemblance to actual situations and persons, living or dead, is purely coincidental. I've watched too many movies in my life. ^_^  
  
Ultimately, this fic won't be around if not for a dreadfully annoying plug for the TV show Seven Days, playing on AXN. "Agent Parker risks all odds, in attempts to reverse history...." And I don't even watch the show! ^_^  
  
.....................  
  
Darkness. That was all I saw. Complete, inexplicable darkness.  
  
It was accompanied by a stillness that I did not comprehend. It was all dark, and still.  
  
I did not know what to make of it. I did not understand. I did not see anything, feel anything, even know anything. I did not even know how long I had stayed that way. All I remembered was a loud pistol shot. Something hit my leg. I tripped, and I fell. Then, this darkness.  
  
Somewhere, far away in the darkness, I thought I heard someone calling for me. A familiar voice, but I was not able to make it out. I did not know where it came from. But that was only for a few seconds. Everything became still again. Unbearably still. It seemed like an eternity was passing, and I was powerless to stop it. I was unable to move, to see, to speak. I tried to brush it off as a long, terrible dream, nothing more. But it was hard to brush off what I could not figure out.  
  
Kaoru-dono. What about her? I knew I already had her in my arms, firmly in my grasp. I knew she was beside me when I fell. But what happened after that? Did that shot hit her and kill her? No, it is not so! I went back in time, seven days, all for nothing?! To get the same result all over again?  
  
Stupid me, I got her worried unnecessarily about myself. She did not understand, yet she tried to comfort me, keep me up. Until the end, she did not think about herself. She thought about others. She worried about me.  
  
Now, who will worry about me?  
  
Finally, I was able to open my eyes. I found myself, sitting again inside the dojo. Again, at the far end of the practice area, slumped against the wall. The wall was rather cool, and the floor was colder still. It did not matter to me. This time, for certain, no blanket would be ready for me.  
  
At the room opposite the practice area, I saw the white sheet again. Someone was under it. Shadows of people were fussing about the body. I did not understand why. People normally avoided dead bodies. They did not hover over the dead; they hovered with the living. So why were these shadows looming all around this body?  
  
I saw people come in and out of the room intermittently. So far they have not noticed me sitting there in the practice area. All had concerned, agitated looks on their faces. They were all sad and worried.  
  
Sanosuke walked by, hands deep in his pockets. He was looking at the floor as he walked, and slowly gnawed on a fishbone. He stopped at the middle of the practice area and ran his eyes through the entire room. Then he raised an angry fist to heaven and demanded, "Why, Kami-sama?! Why!" He drove the fist through the floor, and sulked. He just knelt there, with eyes burning with regret, with pain, with anguish. Roughly ten minutes elapsed before he left the practice area, without seeing me, without knowing I was there.  
  
Daigoro soon passed by the room, and sat on the porch. His glasses were foggy from crying. He held his cap, crumpled in his hand. "It's all my fault! I tampered with history, and this is my punishment!" No, Daigoro. It's not your fault at all. The fault lies completely in me. You gave me a chance to undo a horrible past, and now I have wasted your good faith in what I can do. It was never your fault.  
  
Megumi also went out. She was haggard and spent. I did not understand why she would look so tired over a corpse. Maybe she had tried to console poor Sanosuke while in the room. From the appearance of her clothes, it seemed like she had stayed in the dojo overnight. They were still the neat, well- arranged attire Megumi ws known for, but it had more creases than usual, as if she had slept a night wearing the same clothes. She mumbled a few words about going home to change, then I saw her quietly open and shut the main gate behind her.  
  
A silent hour went by. I had a horrible urge to shout and get their attention. My hair is too red to be ignored and to go unnoticed. So why had they missed my presence all this time?  
  
Yahiko,too, he did not see me as he left that awful room with the white sheet, with a body under it. He was murmuring something under his breath. "I did what I could, honest, I did, but still I wasn't able to bring Megumi in time. Why does it have to be this way?" As tears rolled down his cheeks, he went on and walked to the kitchen alone. Poor brave little samurai. He had been through a lot.  
  
Yes, my worst fears had come true. Kaoru was dead. And I had failed.  
  
Wait. Who was that coming out of the room?  
  
A woman, a young woman. She wore a familiar kimono.  
  
The setting sun shone its full light on her face as she appeared before me.  
  
Kaoru.  
  
She was alive! Kaoru-dono was alive! My Kaoru was alive! Oh, thank the heavens!  
  
I actually stood up and ran toward her-----------but her face was lifeless, and her brilliant eyes were now dull and cheerless. She looked like she had not slept for days, long days. Worst of all, she looked straight through me, as though she did not see me at all. I tried to embrace her, but she walked away before I could. I saw a tear fall off one of her tired eyes.  
  
What was going on?!  
  
"Kenshin!"  
  
I looked behind me, and I saw the angel from that horrible day again. But this time she was no longer wearing a kimono. She was wearing a flowing white dress, and her hair fell beautifully to her waist, untied by a ribbon. In all truth, she was an angel.  
  
WAIT A MINUTE! Why was I still looking at Kaoru-dono as an angel, if I already saw my Kaoru-dono alive and well?  
  
"Don't worry, my rurouni. I will be gone from here very soon. Kami-sama has already allowed Kaoru to go back for good. Your Kaoru-dono is alive."  
  
I heaved a sigh of relief. I was glad I was not seeing things. Kaoru was alive, it was now completely certain. But...  
  
"Yes?"  
  
Who then is under the white sheet?  
  
"You."  
  
NANI DE GOZARU KA?! (What?!)  
  
"Relax, Kenshin. You are not dead. Not yet, at least. Unconscious, but not dead."  
  
Like that assurance is going to help me in some way? How do you explain ME to myself? Is this an out-of-body-experience of some sort-----------What about Kaoru-dono? No offence, my angel, but I do have to address the real Kaoru.....  
  
"Calm down, my friend. Otherwise you'll have Kaoru running back with Megumi, sick with worry about you."  
  
I tried to calm down, but this situation was weird, very weird. I still did not know what was going on. The sorrow that I saw on the faces of my friends confused me even more.  
  
I peered into the room.  
  
I saw----myself, lying on my futon. I was covered up to my neck with the dreadful white sheet. My head was wrapped in bandages, and so was my right leg. That did not bother me; I had been bound up so much in my short life that white cloths were a part of who I was.  
  
What worried me was probably what concerned my friends as well. To use a terrible expression, I was pale as death. There was no color to my cheeks or my lips. My eyes were rolled far back; all that could be seen were the whites in them. Even I thought I was dead. The only sign of life was the chest that rose and fell, but even that was not seen from where I stood. I thought that the sight of so many deaths in my lifetime would render me unfazed to see my own. It was not the case.  
  
Poor Kaoru-dono. What have I done?!  
  
"Sayama hit your leg with the shot. You therefore tripped and knocked your head on the pavement, rendering you unconscious. By instinct you fell to your side, thus you received the full impact of you and Kaoru's combined weight falling, but Kaoru's fall was gentler."  
  
And what happened to Sayama?  
  
"Two shots were fired. One was shot at his shoulder, just to make him unable to use his gun. The other shot was fired by Sayama, and was aimed at the ambassador. But Daigoro protected him effectively by keeping the ambassador under the carriage."  
  
Well, was he arrested?  
  
"Of course he was. His accomplices were also arrested. Police guarded the positions you mentioned, and immediately after the initial shooting the men were apprehended and thrown into jail. As for Sayama, a trial will ensue, but Saitou-san says that he will most probably just be reassigned up north, where no one will remember this case."  
  
The ambassador-----oh, no! I had forgotten all about him, in my concern for Kaoru. Where was we? Was he alive?  
  
"Very much alive, thanks to you and Daigoro. He made a few inquiries about the situation with Sayama's family. He promises to send back from the United States money sufficient for them to get back their business, and to clear the name of the family with foreign traders. And, I must tell you, you have a medal of honor waiting for you at the precinct..."  
  
That is all good to hear------but what about me? H-how long have I been like ------ this?  
  
"By tonight, three days."  
  
I sighed long and deep. I was worrying Kaoru-dono again. How many times already had she had to suffer for my sake? I was selfish, very selfish. She had done more for me than I had ever done for her.  
  
Then I found myself reliving the day that now no longer happened. I recalled seeing Kaoru running toward me. I did not know why. She held me tightly. I heard the shot. I saw her fall and close her eyes. I held her as she told me that it was wonderful having known me----that she loved me. And I felt the exact moment when she let go of my hand.  
  
I may have stopped it this time. She lives for me today. But what about tomorrow? And the day after that? How could I possibly walk that avenue again, remembering that I almost lost her there?  
  
The angel shook her head at me. "This will not do. You have to forget about it. Now it did not happen, it should not bother you anymore."  
  
I can't. I can't forget. Because it will happen again.  
  
"No, it will not do to leave you like this. Kami-sama was right. I would have to do a manual erasure for you."  
  
Manual erasure?  
  
"You are not the first one, of course, to have traveled back in time successfully. Kami-sama has experience in these things. Now, normally, as the person successfully undoes an unfortunate event, he forgets the old event, and remembers the new event. Things are back to normal. But there are cases when the person holds on to the unfortunate event in his memory, and forgets that he un-did it. For those cases, Kami-sama allows one of us to perform a manual erasure. We make the person forget."  
  
And why would you do that?  
  
"We have to let the person move on, and live his life."  
  
Move on? Live my life? I've done just that for too long! I've lived with it....  
  
"Look, Kenshin, not at yourself, but at Kaoru. Do you want her to suffer for your sake, let her be concerned about you constantly, like she is concerned about you now?"  
  
Of course not! She's done enough worrying as it is about me---------  
  
"So no more words. This will be the last time that you see me. Goodbye. "  
  
She placed her hand on my head, as if she were blessing me. She began to utter words that I did not understand. My brain struggled to resist what she called a manual erasure. I refused to forget. I refused to let go. I will remember--------I will ------------  
  
But my eyes closed, against my will. My head clouded into a fog. I slowly drifted into a long dream.  
  
I felt the apprehension and the fear being slowly erased from my memory. The confusion faded from view. I remembered.....the last seven days....  
  
I recalled how beautiful Kaoru was that Monday, how wonderful the kimono felt against me, how smooth her long flowing hair felt through my hands. Yes, I remembered that hard slap, but I recalled how she blushed after she withdrew her hand.  
  
I remembered how she found me in the practice area Tuesday, fast asleep. It was her. She wrapped a blanket around me. I felt her stroking my messy hair. I felt that kimono again through me.  
  
That Wednesday, she forced me to buy groceries, more than I could handle. I complained about women in general, and Kaoru in particular. But as I overheard that assassination plot, the blood rose to my head. I promised that, pushover or not, I was protecting this woman with my life, from men like him.  
  
Thursday. She told me she believed in me---that is all she had to understand. She said I never went back on my word---that is all she had to know. A lot of things were confusing and disturbing then, but she chose to trust without knowing.  
  
Now I knew. I saw Kaoru, plainly, clearly, kneeling before me in the night. I did not have to have my eyes open to see. I drew her nearer to me before I knew what I was doing. I wrapped my arms around her, and felt the reality of her before me. She was my Kaoru-dono, one and only. She raised me up, and walked me back to bed. And she had lain beside me, early that Friday, as if to reassure me that she will never leave me.  
  
Saturday. The whole day was hectic, but I never got my mind off Kaoru. Of all the wonderful things the ambassador could have said to me, he chose to say, that Kaoru could join me in the parade. I remembered the joy on her face, when I told her. I remembered the smile, as she promised that she would not let me be sad.  
  
Sunday......She was on the horse, waving happily, smiling at her friends in the crowd. Smiling at me. I remembered---only vaguely-----a scream. What I remembered distinctly was her brave, resolute face. She told me not to worry about her, but about the ambassador. Always, she was concerned about others before herself........  
  
Of course, I recalled the rest. Daigoro. The time machine. Saitou. Sayama. The ambassador. But Kaoru.....she was the reason why I agreed to do this.  
  
I forgot why I agreed, what had happened. But I knew it was because of her.  
  
I remembered Daigoro as he asked me. Do I regret what I did?  
  
I now have an answer for him.  
  
Do I regret what I did?  
  
No.  
  
For Kaoru, I would do it again.  
  
As my eyes opened again, I found myself in my futon. It was early morning, and the birds were singing by the window.  
  
Beside me, Kaoru was asleep. But I felt that she was not at peace. I heard her whisper my name, as a tear run through her cheek.  
  
It was time I returned all her many favors to me. It was hard to move. I still felt weak and dizzy. But I reached out for her hand and held it. She whispered my name again. I slowly moved toward where she lay. I ran my hand again through her long black hair, and touched her pale cheeks. I gave her a gentle kiss on her forehead.  
  
That was when she awoke......saw me.....wondered if this was another dream......and kissed me back.  
  
It was wonderful to be beside her, to be seen and loved by her.  
  
It was a great day to be alive.  
  
  
  
The End.  
  
..............  
  
"Sessha" is "I" in Kenshin language. ^_^  
  
Much thanks to all my readers and reviewers. One of these days I'll have another story, but for now, thank you for liking this one. Thanks to Chiki, Naomi, Keiko, Crystal, kraci, Nena, Julie-chan (finally I get to know that it's Itsuko-it's the same in English), and SkyFire. Thank you for all the support and the comments.  
  
EK out! 


End file.
